


Your Band is Weird

by Just_another_shipper, uraniumreader



Series: Your Band Is Weird [1]
Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Punk, Alternate Universe-dystopian, Angst, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Such angst, nerdy!Phil, punk!dan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_shipper/pseuds/Just_another_shipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniumreader/pseuds/uraniumreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year is 3005 and everything is pretty much the same, except bands, music, and anything fun and/or entertaining is banned. Phil is an 18 year old nerdy kid who works at a bookstore and has never strayed from the rules, content with the strict rules that his society has given him.</p><p>Dan is a 17 year old high school drop out, lives with his friends in a shitty apartment, and has never followed the rules. Ever. </p><p>However, after meeting, their lives and the lives of those around them begin to change and their world will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fault in Our Stars is such a classic

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N* Ok I know that their age difference is off but I thought it would work for the story :3

Phil wakes up to the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. He reaches for his glasses on the nightstand and walks to the bathroom for a quick shower before work. This is Phil's normal routine, get up, go to the bookstore, come home all alone. He grabs a coffee from Starbuck (in 2040 there was a huge lawsuit about the name of the corporate coffee company and now it is starbuck). Phil walks into work to find his co-worker Louise behind the counter helping some old lady asking about some John Green book, wow I wonder if she was alive when that came out? Phil thought to himself.  
"Hey Phil, will you go check if we still have that copy of Fault in our Stars for me please," Louise called over to me as Phil was setting his stuff down behind the counter. "Sure thing," He called back to her and he started walking over to the isle where the John Green book would be. He quickly grabbed the book he was looking for and walked briskly to the counter in the middle of the shop.  
"Here you go, one beautifully tragic book for you," He said smiling in a joking manner.  
"Why thank you dear. This used to be my favorite book when I was growing up, and this morning I got up and could not get it out of my head," She explained.

The lady paid and left, a few more people came in, a few sat down in the lounge area and read their books. Phil was sorting through a box of books to put on the shelves when someone ran straight into him, causing the books he was holding to go flying everywhere.  
"Oh shit, man, I'm so sorry, are you ok, I so did not see you, oh my god I'm so sorry," The man who ran into Phil was rambling on.  
"Hey, it's alright mate, no worries, happens to everyone," Phil explained starting to pick up the pile of scattered books on the floor. The clumsy stranger bent down and started helping him pick up the books.  
"Thank you," Phil said taking the books from him as they stood up. When they stood up was when Phil could really see the man who bumped into him, he was gorgeous. He was tall like 6'2, like Phil, he had really cute brown hair and amazing chocolate eyes that drew Phil in, he felt himself staring and looked down, pretending to arrange the books in his hands, a small blush creeping up his cheeks.  
"Um, No problem, I'm, uh, Dan by the way," The stranger, Dan, had said. "Phil," He said sticking his hand, a little more timid than he would have preferred, out to shake Dan's hand.  
They walked back to the counter together in a slightly awkward silence. Phil set the stack of books on the counter and took note that Louise had left on her lunch break.  
"Hey I feel really bad about knocking all those book over, let me make it up to you," Dan said.  
"It's really fine, I promise, but if you feel the need how would you make it up to me," Phil asked innocently trying to explain to the other man that it wasn't a big deal.  
"Let me buy you a coffee or something," Dan said to Phil.  
"Yea sure, I get off for lunch in about 20 minutes, think you can wait that long?" Phil asked  
"Of course, see you in 20," Dan said smiling, He has the cutest dimples. Phil thought to himself.  
He couldn't wait for Izzy to get back.


	2. Wait, are you ga-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Dan flirt over text messages and we find out more about Dan and Phil's personal lives.

Dan went and sat over in the lounge area waiting for Phil to get on his break. He didn't like waiting much but it was bearable, he began to drum his fingers on his leg, he had a rhythm stuck in his head. A few people looked at him in a sort of way a mother looks at her child when they steal a cookie off the counter, but he didn't care he loved music. He hated the rule, it was such bullshit, everyone should still be allowed to listen to music. He thought about the cute guy he bumped into, all awkward and nerdy which Dan found adorable. He had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.

Dan hears the bell on the door jingle and saw two cops walk in. The people who had been staring at him were now staring intently either in their laps or at their books. One of those fuckers called the police?! I was only tapping! Fucking hell. Dan thought. He grabbed a napkin and a pen, wrote a quick note to Phil and briskly walked out of the store. He really hoped Phil would text him.

Louise finally came back from her lunch shift and told Phil he had 45 minutes until he had to be back. He thanked her and started towards the lounge area where Dan was sitting. He looked over to where the boy was sitting but there was only a note.

Hey Phil, had to run. Really sorry we couldn't get coffee.  
Text me if you want.  
xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Dan

Phil felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. He really needed a friend besides Louise, so Phil went over to Louise to spill the drama.

"Louise, you're about to be proud of me," Phil said, waving the napkin in her face.

"Ooh, what did you do," Louise asked him, reaching for the napkin, but Phil just snached it away from her and continued waving it around.

"I may, or may not just got a phone number," Phil said, finally letting her see the paper.

"Wait, Phil, this is a guy's number, you aren't g-"Louise started to say.

Phil cut her off quickly with,"No, no, no, no, definitely not. I was just implying that I have another friend besides you, Jesus"

"Oh, ok, but you know if you were I would be totally cool with it," Louise said laughing a bit at Phil's reaction. "You should text him though, you need to get some friends I'm getting kinda tired of you," Louise said playfully, laughing at her own joke.

"Louise," Phil said dragging out the s in her name to emphasize. Phil thought for a second, then said, "I think I will text him though, he seemed pretty nice."

After Phil and Louise’s conversation they finished putting up the unshelved books and doing a few other chores. Once Phil finished sweeping the front entrance he glanced up at the clock and saw that it was just about five o’clock.

“Hey Louise I’m leaving,” Phil said as he approached the counter where his co-worker was standing.

“Ok, and don’t forget to text your new boyfriend,” She teased.

Phil just scoffed and walked out the door. He loved Louise to death but she was a piece of work sometimes.

 

Dan was sitting on the couch in his best friend/band mates, PJ’s, living room strumming his guitar when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his iPhone and saw a text from a number he didn’t recognize.

PHIL: Hey! I saw u left ur number at the bookstore. Just thought I’d say hi :3

Dan smiled at the text, he quickly shot back a reply.

DAN: Hi :) yea sorry about leaving like that. My flatmate called me with an emergency and I had to run, really super sorry about that.  
PHIL: It’s ok, but u still owe me a coffee xD  
DAN: Of course ;)

Dan didn’t want to risk running out on Phil again so he decided to just have him over to his and PJ's apartment. Just to be on the safe side.

DAN:Hey u should just come over to my place and we can play some video games or something but I mean if u don’t want to it’s cool.  
PHIL: Sure! I love video games, but I will only come if you have sonic.  
DAN: I’m insulted that you think I wouldn’t have it ;p  
PHIL: Lol I’m sorry I just had to make sure xD so when do you want this war to begin because if we are playing sonic you are going down ;p  
DAN: Hows tomorrow around 1, I’ll send you the address and I have never lost at a game of sonic in my life so be prepared to lose.  
PHIL: Tomorrow is perfect I’ll see you then

Dan put his phone up and realized it was eight o’clock he had to be at band practice in less than 30 minutes, Oh god PJ and Chris are gonna kill me, Dan thought as he sprinted out the door. He caught a taxi and told the driver where to go, the place they meet was kinda a dump but that was a small price for what they were doing.

Dan thought about the melody his mother used to sing to him when he was a kid while they drove to the dogier part of town, he loved hearing her sing. That is probably why he loved music so much.

They arrived at the park where Chris and PJ where, he quickly paid and thanked the driver and sprinted to the back of the park. He walked through the familiar path and took a right into the woods. He finally arrived and saw Chris and PJ setting up their instruments. They found two guitars and a drum set at a small antique shop a few years back. Of course they weren't for sale but PJ actually persuaded the old man who owned them to let them buy them, for observing purposes only of course, but the boys and the man both knew.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Dan announced as he walked up to the others.

"Oh, hey Dan glad you decided to show up," PJ said, slightly irritated.

"Sorry, I got...distracted earlier," Dan smiled a little remembering the conversation he had with Phil just a while ago.

"Distracted, huh," Chris said in a teasing tone.

"Yea, distracted," Dan quickly changed the subject "So whats on the menu today?"  
"I was thinking we could go old school and do [Anti-Flag](https://www.youtube.com/user/AntiFlagVEVO/videos).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments will make you our best friend! We have a lot planned for this fic, we hope you enjoy it! There's a link in the lic to listen to anti-flag, who are a great punk band that's a little bit mainstream, so check them out if you want!


	3. Tickle fights and cockblocking friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil has a cat named Susan, Dan almost gets to first base, and Chris and PJ accidentally cockblock them

Phil paced back and forth in front of his mirror in his fourth shirt he’s tried on in the past hour. “Why am I getting so freaked out about this?” He asked his cat, Susan, “It’s not like this is a date or anything!”

Susan just stared back at him, seemingly unimpressed with his problems.

“I mean- I’m not even gay or anything, so it can’t be a date!”

Susan just continued to look unimpressed as Phil tried to squash down the butterflies in his stomach that started fluttering when he put the words Dan and date together. But try as he might, he couldn’t get Louise’s teasing words out of his head and he couldn’t stop thinking about Dan, who had the prettiest chocolate eyes and the cutest dimples and-

“Damn it!” Phil cursed. He’s not gay. He’s NOT! 

Susan jumped up on his desk and began demanding to be petted, which actually helped Phil calm himself down. After a few minutes, he looked down at his phone and cursed because he was about to be late. After deciding that this shirt was good enough, Phil fixed his hair and dashed out of the room, saying goodbye to Susan as he was closing the door. 

PHIL:Hey, it’s me, I might be a few minutes late, sorry about that! :3

.........................................................................................................................................................

Dan heard his phone buzz and saw a text from Phil. 

PHIL:Hey, I might be a few minutes late, sorry about that! :3

“Oh shit,” Dan said out loud, “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

Dan frantically looked around his room to find a decent shirt. The sweatpants and no-shirt look would definitely not work for his and Phil’s first date, nope, that was more of a morning after look. 

About thirty minutes later, Dan’s hair is done, the emo fringe perfected and the living room area of the apartment that he and PJ share clean (well, relatively). Dan took a seat on the couch and sat waiting for- Ding-Dong

Dan practically sprinted to the door. When he opened it, there was a delivery man holding a box at his doorstep.  
“Uh, I’ve got a package for PJ Ligori,” The man said, reading the name off the clipboard he held in his other hand. 

“Yeah, right, thanks.” Dan said trying his best to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“ Ok man, sign here.”

“Thanks,” Dan said again as he closed the door and the delivery man walked away.

Dan set the package on the counter and panic began to settle in his mind. What if he doesn’t like me and he’s too nice to say anything, what if he’s not gay and and thinks I’m repulsive, what if-

Dan’s spiral of doubt was cut short by the sound of the doorbell. 

“Hi Dan,” Phil said excitedly as Dan opened the door. 

Dan couldn’t keep the smile off of his face when he said, “Hey Phil.”

“Nice place,” Phil commented politely. Dan chuckled- well more like breathed forcefully out of his nose, “This place is a pile of crap.”

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad, it’s got personality.” Phil said, looking around at the living room/kitchen area. 

“Personality my ass,” Dan said.

The air was heavy with awkward silence while they both waited for the other to say something. 

“So, how about losing to me at sonic?” Dan said, trying (and probably failing) to flirt.

“You mean losing to me?” Phil asked coolly, totally not picking up on the flirting at all. He proceeded to look cool for about five more seconds until he leaned against the wall and fell on his ass.

Dan laughed for at least a full minute before offering a hand to help him up. 

“Oh God, please pretend that didn’t happen.” Phil said, looking everywhere but dan, his face turning a bright cherry red. Shit he looks cute when he blushes Dan thought to himself. After five million years of Phil blushing and Dan staring at him, Dan realized he was supposed to say something. 

“Never” Dan said, laughing a little, causing Phil to blush even more. Damn that’s adorable. Dan quickly realized he was in too deep and he didn’t even know if the guy was gay. 

“So… Sonic?” Phil asked desperately trying to change the subject. 

Dan immediately turned around with a devilish smirk, back to flirting, and said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

.........................................................................................................................................................

 

"NOOOOO," Dan screamed when Phil finally beat him.

"Well it took, 3 hours and a whole lot of losing but I, Phillip Lester, have beaten Daniel Howell at the greatest game of all time," Phil proudly stated

"I still beat you three times though," Dan said defensively

"Doesn't matter I beat you," Phil said, then paused for a moment. Dan opened his mouth to say something back but was assaulted by Phil's fingers at his sides until they were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

They stayed on the floor like that for a while, halfheartedly giggling and trying to catch their breath. Dan stopped giggling and just stared at Phil. 

He's so perfect. Dan thought. Dan leaned in towards Phil looking at his lips. Phil was studying Dan closely. Dan was just about to connect their lips when the door burst open loudy with Chris and Pj's voices arguing loudly over something completely irrelevant.

Dan and Phil quickly stood up and Pj and Chris stopped talking. Pj cocked his eyebrow and was about to say something when Phil quickly cut him off.

"Hey thanks for the game but I'd better get going," He grabbed his jacket and waved at Dan then walked out of the still ajar door.

"Phil, wait," Dan started but Phil had already rounded to corner of the hallway. "Thanks guys, really," Dan said glaring at his friends, cursing their horrible timing.

"Hey sorry man, didn't know you had a guest over," Pj said looking slightly guilty.

"Whatever," Dan said as he flopped back onto the couch. He debated whether or not to go after Phil, or text him, but he decided he should give Phil a little space maybe text him tomorrow. Right now he had to beat Chris and Pj's asses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!! We're back! Sorry for the slight delay, we will be updating more regularly now, so get ready for more fluff than you can handle. Thanks for reading this guys :3
> 
> P.S. Sorry if Phil's cat gets called Tuna at any point, we changed its name to susan while we were editing, so if you find tuna, tell us so we can fix it, thanks :)


	4. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil has a big, gay crisis and there is so much angst this could be a MCR song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we finally updated, sorry for making you guys wait, blame me (just-another-shipper) I'm a terrible person who procrastinates everything. I hope you like it, sorry for all the angst, it was surprisingly hard to write.

Phil paced back and forth in front of the gravestone in front of him. After Phil ran out of Dan’s apartment in shock, he didn’t even think about where he was going and he ended up in the cemetery where one of his closest friends was. The headstone was a little more weathered than it was the last time he was here and the grass had grown over the grave. There weren’t any flowers, not anymore.

Phil ran his fingers through his hair, still pacing before kneeling in front of his grave. “Hey Ben, sorry I haven’t visited recently, I didn’t even bring flowers-” Phil’s voice broke.

“Here’s the thing, there’s this guy, and he’s really funny and smart and cute and I think he’s gay, or at least bi, and I’m not, or at least, I didn’t think I am, but he’s hot and cute and I really like him. But Ben... I’m not gay and I don’t know what to do.” Phil kept on rambling for another few minutes in front of his dead friend’s grave.

“If you were still here, you’d know what to do… Why did you have to go Ben, what was so bad that you had to go and kill yourself? I need you here, what right did you have to take your life? It wasn’t yours to take, and now I’m stuck here, facing another crisis and You’re. Not. Here!” Phil’s voice rose into a crescendo and he slammed his fist into the grass next to Ben’s grave with each word. He felt as if he was finally releasing everything that he had kept bottled up for the past year, it was euphoric, in a way, but it wasn’t helping his current predicament. Drained, Phil went home, stuck in his thoughts.

.........................................................................................................................................................

_“Phil! Where were you? You missed the most wicked party!” Ben ran up to meet Phil, a familiar light shining in his eyes, he had a goofy grin on his face._

__

_Phil grinned like he always did when his best friend was around. “I had to work, Ben, you know that.”_   
  


_Ben laughed his loud donkey laugh that sounded like pure joy, “You’re always working, Philly, you need to take a break,” he bumped Phil’s shoulder, “you know what they say, all work and no play makes Ben a dull boy.”_

__

_Phil grinned, “I don’t think that’s the quote Ben.”_

__

_Ben waved him off flippantly, “That doesn’t matter, what does matter though, is that you missed the most epic party of the year, you are definitely going to the next one. Did I tell you about the girl I met a couple days ago…”_

__

_Phil rolled his eyes, he had heard this story at least twenty times, but he asked him about her good-naturedly anyway. Ben’s eyes lit up in the way that they only did when he was talking about his crush of the week, “She has the most beautiful hair and the prettiest smile and…”_

__

_........................................................................................................................................................._

__

_Ben and Phil were sitting on a stranger’s couch at a party they had been invited to. They were watching a group of people play spin the bottle on the floor in front of them. “Phil, why don’t you think any of our relationships ever work out?” Ben asked without taking his eyes off of the game in front of them._

__

_“I don’t know, Ben, maybe it’s cause we never actually ask anyone out.” Phil’s grin faltered when he noticed that Ben wasn’t actually joking. “It’s ok Ben, we’ll find people who understand our brand of crazy and it’ll be great, until then, I guess we’ll just have to be single together.”_

__

_Ben turned to look at him and half-smiled, “I guess you’re right, it’s not like we’ll be single forever, Philly, but for now, at least I have you!”_

__

_........................................................................................................................................................._

__

_Ben was strung-out and crashing on Phil’s couch. Phil was right next to him, holding on to his sweaty, cold hand, “Ben, Ben, what did you take,” Ben’s eyes wouldn’t focus and Phil had never been so fucking scared, “Ben, you have to focus, what did you take?”_

__

_Ben’s eyes focused on Phil’s face for a second before fading out again, “Philly, where am I?” he slurred, “I-I thought I was a that wicked party at Jerry’s house, how… how did I get here?”_

__

_Phil sighed, “Ben, Karen called me to pick you up from that party, they said you were going crazy, what did you take?”_

__

_Ben giggled for a little while before shrugging and saying, “I don’t know, some guy had some pills that he gave me, I had a couple of drinks, but I feel so high right now, man. I can’t even feel my face, is that normal?”_

__

_Phil rolled his eyes and settled next to Ben on the couch, he had been doing this more and more lately, he would have to talk to him about it after he got sober. This was going to be a long night._

__

_........................................................................................................................................................._

__

_“Ben! Ben! Open up!” Phil banged on his friend’s door. He had just gotten a call from Karen who told him that Ben was acting really weird and that she thought he had taken something that was really fucking him up. Considering the frequency of things like this happening, Phil was starting to get worried, but Ben usually came to him. He didn’t this time, and Phil was majorly freaking out._

__

_“Ben! Open this door right now, I swear to God!” Phil grabbed the spare key and opened the door to his friend’s apartment, dreading what he would find inside. After he burst in, the first thing he saw was his friend convulsing and choking on his own vomit._   
  


_“Oh My God, Ben, hang on!” Phil grabbed his phone and called 911._

__

_........................................................................................................................................................._

__

_The paramedics barged into Ben’s apartment and put Ben onto a stretcher. He didn’t even look like Ben. Phil was frozen in shock all the way to the hospital, but managed to answer all of the doctor’s questions in the hospital. The doctor was kind and told Phil that they would do all they could, but they weren’t very optimistic. Phil nodded numbly, but everything felt like it was happening to a different person. Ben wouldn’t do this to himself, Phil felt like he was in an alternate universe, he just wanted to wake up, but instead, he sat next to his best friend in the whole world and watched the doctors work to save his life._

__

_........................................................................................................................................................._

__

_Ben was hooked up to so many monitors. He looked sad and deflated, like a balloon that had had all of the air sucked out of it. Without all of his life and happiness and stories, Phil realized that Ben was actually a small person. He just had so much personality that he seemed larger than life. Phil listened to the doctors tell Ben’s parents that he was in a coma, but that they weren’t sure when, or even if, he would wake up. Ben was so washed out thanks to the white of the hospital and Phil knew that he had lost the most important person in his world._

__

_........................................................................................................................................................._

_The funeral was long, solemn, and drawn-out and Phil knew that Ben would have hated every second of it. As it was, Phil barely even heard the priest droning on and on about ashes and dust and young life lost. Phil felt numb and he kept expecting Ben to walk in and make him feel better, but, of course that couldn’t happen and Phil’s heart ached when he thought about why, so Phil just tried to not think at all._

__

_Then the funeral was finally over and all that was left of Ben was a cold, marble headstone reading Benjamin H. Wyatt, a cold, dead body six-feet under the ground, and a broken person by the name of Phil Lester still stuck trying to live without his other half._

__

.........................................................................................................................................................

Phil sat on his bed, thinking about things he hadn’t thought about in quite some time as well as thinking of things that were new and fresh, but equally as confusing. Susan curled up next to him and began demanding cuddles. “You’re right Susan,” Phil laughed, “Cuddles make everything better.”

Phil decided that life was too short, and if he, Phillip Lester, wanted to make out with Dan, he would. After all, Ben would have told him to go for it as soon as he said anything.

 


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Before everyone freaks out, we are probably going to update this fic in the next couple of days, I just wanted to announce that I (Just-another-shipper) have [created a playlist for the fic.](https://play.spotify.com/user/just-another-shipper/playlist/0XxIsjNKuIOMLFeJsopMPW) It's a lot of punk songs that I felt like would be what you would hear in the clubs and places that Dan's band plays in. It's 35 songs long, so you don't have to listen to it, but feel free, I spent a lot of time on it. 

 


	6. In which Dan gets in a fight and there is almost smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Sorry for taking so long, life got in the way, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it!
> 
> Remember: We now have a playlist for this fic!

The bass was so loud Dan could feel it in his chest. He looked over at Pj and winked, taking in a breath of air getting ready to start the song. Chris held the steady beat of the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_LxyhCJpsM) on his drums while Pj was strumming his guitar to the rhythm. Dan came in at first quiet,

_Show me how to lie, Youre getting better all the time…_

Dan walked around the stage, singing the first verses quiet but strong. The band grew stronger as the song went into the chorus.

_Now dance fucker, dance._

_Man he never had a chance,_

_And no one even knew it was really only you…_

The crowd gathered closer to the stage people started singing along or just yelling.

Dan pulled off his black tee shirt, showing off his illegal tattoos, the screaming got louder if possible. Dan smirked at the crowd and continued singing

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

__

The band were all dripping with sweat and pumped full of adrenaline. Their set finished, the crowd was alive, Dan felt invincible.

“Hey great job tonight guys,” Tyler said, “Really had them going.”

 

Tyler was the guy you went to for anything illegal: tattoos, drugs, recordings, alcohol, anything really. He ran the place the band played at. It was an abandoned subway station way off the map, where they could be loud, play music, drink booze and smoke weed. Pretty much everything the fucking morality board said was “immoral and illegal.”

“Thanks Tyler, we really felt it in that last song,” Pj said as they stepped into the section of the station that was meant to be backstage.

“I could tell, you guys are really something, and Dan when you took off your shirt, like god damn, the whole room freaked,” He winked at Dan as he said the last part. Dan just laughed it off, Tyler would flirt with anyone given the chance.

“Oh fuck off, Tyler,” Dan shot back jokingly.

“You know you love me, I bring you booze,”

“That is very true, now Daniel be a nice gay boy and flirt with the man who supplies us,” Chris said laughing, but in a slightly serious tone. None of them wanted to get on Tyler's bad side. Dan just laughed and grabbed a cup of whatever they were serving tonight. He took a swig. Whatever it was was clearly homemade and gross, but it was the only thing available anymore, so Dan just shrugged and choked it down.

 

Tyler smiled and said, “Good stuff huh, Joey fixed it up strong tonight”.

 

  
“What about Joey?,” A guy with perfect hair waltzed into the conversation at the perfect time.

****“No sweetie we were talking about the drink,” Tyler said wrapping his arm around the other’s waist. Even though Tyler was in a serious relationship with someone, he was one the flirtiest, sleaziest motherfuckers Dan knew.

 

The five talked for a while, Pj and Chris were flirting with each other while carrying on a conversation with Dan, Tyler, and Joey. The conversation settled down when someone brought over a joint and handed it to Tyler. They passed it around for a while, and Dan was starting to get bored watching his friends flirt relentlessly with one another. Finally, Joey, who was also getting bored, suggested they go dance.

“Dan you coming?” Joey asked gesturing towards the dancefloor/loading station.

“Sure let’s go,” Dan said finishing off his cup and setting it on the ground smirking at the couple practically sucking each other’s faces off.

When they got to the dance floor Tyler saw a friend that Joey just had to meet so Dan ended up standing off to the side with an extra drink in his hand, swaying slightly to the beat of the music playing. It was some old stuff he didn’t really recognize, he was just biding his time until the next band was set up. Suddenly he heard his named being called.

“DAN!” He recognized the voice immediately. It was Kat his most favorite little punk girl.

“Hey! Kat, what’s up?” Dan said as the girl walked up.

“I’m thinking of getting a tattoo, but I’m not sure. I don’t know if I want to deal with the fucking morality board if they get seen.”

“Get one, fuck those fuckers, as long as you don’t show anyone, you shouldn’t get caught,” Dan said recognizing the slight nervous tone in her voice. She sounded like he did when he got his first tattoo.

Kat bit her lip indecisively, and honestly, if Dan wasn’t gay as fuck, he would have hooked up with Kat in a heartbeat. Finally she seemed to come to a decision. “Let’s go over, I don’t know how long the tattoo guy’s going to be here.” She dragged Dan over and marched over to the guy who looked like he had just finished tattooing someone with the tattoo gun in the corner that anyone could use.

“Hey, you the tattoo guy?” Kat asked the guy sitting on the rusty bench.

“Sure am, you want one?” The guy asked her. He had long dark hair, hasn’t been brushed in a while. He had the greatest ass Dan had seen in awhile. Sexy, Dan thought.

“Yea,” Kat said to the man “but I have no idea what to get, any suggestions?”

“You should probably start with something simple, Kat,” Dan said taking a seat on the ground across from where Kat and the tattoo guy were sitting.

The tattoo guy smirked at Dan in a not-so-subtle way, “Hey you’re the singer from that band that played earlier right?”

“Yep, I’m Dan, this is my friend Kat,” Dan said gesturing over at the girl sitting next to the tattoo guy. Noticing that the man didn’t even bother looking over at Kat, he was too busy raking Dan’s still shirtless body, Dan had no desire to put a sweaty shirt back on until he has to.

“Ehem,” Kat cleared her throat, “if you guys are done eye-fucking each other I would like to get a tattoo,”

Dan blushed but it didn’t seem to phase the tattoo guy.

“Right, so I have a few sketches with me that you could look through,” Tattoo guy said handing Kat a notebook, Dan got up and stood behind Kat looking at the sketches.

“These are really good,” Dan commented looking at the signature in the bottom right hand corner, “Jack,”

“Thanks, they're nothing special just a few sketches but you may get an idea from one,” Jack the tattoo guy said looking down at his lap sheepishly.

Dan was about to flirt some more when Kat gasped “Oh, this one is perfect,” She pointed to a drawing of a small rose with it’s petals falling off, dancing around the page.

“That would definitely suit you,” Jack said, “Where’d you like it?”

“I was thinking my hip,” She lifted her shirt a little passed her hip and placed her finger slightly to the right of her hipbone.

“Alright let’s get to it then,”

They were sitting there for half an hour, Dan holding Kat's hand and trying not to giggle to hard when she used strings of colorful words. Dan stood up for a second to see how far along Jack was. It was amazing, it was a greyscale, small, and delicate without looking like the rose was breakable. It kind of reminded Dan of Kat.

“Kat, you're going to love it,”Dan said looking back over at Kat, “You’re really talented.”

“This isn’t the only thing I’m good at, Dan,” Jack looked up and winked at Dan making him go a dark shade of pink.

“Wow can you guys not do this while I’m getting a fucking tattoo?” Kat asked sounding quite annoyed.  

"Uh fine, I'm going to go get another drink do you guys want one?" Dan asked getting up from his spot next to the bench.

"Hell yes," Kat said as Jack continued working on the rose.

Dan just chuckled and asked Jack if he wanted one, but he politely declined. He didn't let his focus go from the tattoo for pretty much the whole time. Except for when Dan started walking away, that's when he looked up and stared at Dan's ass while he walked away. Dan purposefully swayed his hips to show it off.

Dan walked around, said hey to a few people, and grabbed his and Kat's drinks. He was about to walk back to the place where Jack was set up when someone ran straight into to him. Causing the alcohol to spill all over Dan.

"Wow, thanks asshole," Dan retorted and sulked back to Kat and Jack.

"What happened to you?" Kat laughed when she saw the pretty much dripping Dan.

"Some ass-wipe bumped into me and it spilt everywhere," Dan said holding the half empty cups up.

"Awe I'm sorry babe, come dance with me, I'll make it better," Jack said stepping into the conversation.

"Wait before you go off to be hella gay, look at my tattoo," Kat said excitedly.

Dan examined the still slightly swollen tattoo on Kat’s hip, “Woah, that’s amazing! It’s great, just be careful about the morality board,” Dan says giving an exasperated sigh at the mention of the bane of his existence.

“But it makes it all the more fun my dear,” Jack said stepping closer to Dan so he could lean in and whisper in Dan’s ear, “Dance with me love?”

All he could do at that point was nod and follow the other man to the dance floor. The band that replaced Dan’s band had just started a catchy high-energy song when they arrived. Jack lead Dan to the middle of the dance floor.

Dan and Jack were impossibly close and jumping to the beat of the song playing, when a short little fucker slammed right into Jack causing him to fall on the ground. Dan immediately pulled the other man up, knowing if you stayed on the ground one second too long you were done for.

“Hey asshole, watch where you’re going,” Dan said angrily to the little punk kid.

The kid didn’t even look at Dan, just flipped his middle finger up in their general direction. Dan snapped, it was probably being in the mosh pit, the anger in the song playing, the fact that he wanted to impress the very cute tattoo artist that invited him to dance, or maybe all of the above but Dan didn’t even realize what he was doing until his fist was colliding with the punk kid’s jaw.

“FUCK,” The kid spat angrily. Dan had an overwhelming desire to apologise but he knew it was too late for that. The kid punched Dan back in the gut making him double over, but before the he could knee Dan in the nose, Dan quickly straightened up and threw a punch, hitting the kid square in the nose.

The crowd around them had noticed a fight starting, so naturally they stood in a relatively large circle around the two to watch the the fight go down. Someone behind the punk kid pushed him into the middle of the circle not two inches from Dan. Before he could react the kids foot rammed straight into his knee, he lost his balance and almost was on the floor but he caught himself and let the kid get a taste of his own medicine. Dan let his knee fly up and hit the kid in the stomach.

The kid fell on the ground and Dan wanted the fight to be over. So he walked over to the kid laying on the ground, and said “Stay down,” in a scary calm voice.

Dan was about to turn around and walk away before changing his mind. The crowd had dispersed and the circle was closing in. Dan held a hand out to the kid on the ground and mumbled a quiet “sorry,” to the kid. Even though he thought it was right to apologize it was still tough swallowing his pride.  

“Thanks asshole,” The kid said letting out a sharp breath as he stood up. Dan then could walk away and rejoin a frowning tattoo artist.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jack said tilting his head slightly downward, showing a look of disapproval.

“I know,” Dan said casually. “but I got mad when he pushed you so...I kinda lost it,”

“Oh what a gentleman,” Jack said sarcastically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead in a very dramatic action.

“I am, I’ll even hold the door for you on our way back to your place,” Dan smirked watching Jack’s face go from surprised to devious, “What makes you think you’ll get so lucky?” Jack asked in a teasing manner.

“Because I know you want it just as bad,” Dan said walking past Jack towards the way out of the station, again swaying his ass so Jack could get a good view while he was following him.

 

They walked back to Jack’s flat flirting profusely the whole way there. Dan was already pulling at Jack’s shirt hem before they had even gotten into the apartment. As soon as the door closed, Dan had Jack pinned against it, kissing him roughly, Jack pulled away for air and Dan started kissing down his neck.

“Being a bit hasty, are we?” Jack said smirking at Dan, and all Dan wanted to do was kiss that goddamn smirk off his face, so he did.

Another few minutes of intense kissing against the wall when Dan pulled away getting a little bored and impatient, “Bedroom?” Dan asked in a low voice more of a order than a suggestion.

“Follow me,” Jack said walking into a hallway. Now it was his turn to show him his ass and Dan had no problem with that.

 

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was this chapter worth the wait? Comments and Kudos make us very happy (even if you're just yelling about how long it took us to publish this chapter)!
> 
> Also, the song that plays in this scene is You're gonna go far, kid by the Offspring. It's a really cool song, [check it out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_LxyhCJpsM)
> 
> Sorry if you thought there would be actual smut. There will be in later chapters though!


	7. Carrie and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have their second official date and they are uninterrupted this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! Sorry we haven't posted in like forever! I would make up an excuse for why we were so late but alas it was just due to our laziness. Anyway, if you leave COMMENTS AND/OR KUDOS WE WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER! I LOVE ALL OF YOU ANYWAY THO! Have fun reading!! :3

Phil went to work a little early, so he went and grabbed a coffee from Starbuck for Izzy and himself. While he was ordering what he and his coworker like he started thinking about Dan. What kind of coffee does Dan like? He decided he would just have to ask him for himself one day. Well, that was if he and Dan ever spoke again. It had been almost a week since the whole “date” thing. Phil had decided during another one-sided conversation with his cat that he did in fact have romantic feelings for Dan, but he was worried that when he stormed out after the (almost) kiss he freaked Dan out and he didn’t want to see him anymore.

“Phil,” The barista called out from behind the counter, interrupting Phil over-analyzing the situation (again).

He grabbed his orders and headed to the bookstore. Surprisingly Izzy was already at the shop when he got there.

“Oh look whose on time. Are you feeling ok?” Phil joked.

“Ha ha very funny, Phil,” Izzy said sarcastically. “Did you bring me coffee?”

“Of course,” Phil said setting the cups on the counter.

“Yessss,” Izzy said snatching the cup off the counter and bringing it to her lips.

Phil just laughed at her for a minute and decided to ask her about Dan, “Hey Izzy do you remember that guy that gave me his number the other day?”

“Yea what about him,” Izzy asked.

“Well I texted him that night and we started talking, you know, turns out we like a lot of the same stuff. He asked me if I wanted to go over to his flat and play sonic and hangout-”

“Sonic and Chill?” Izzy said in a teasing tone.

“Yes, but this is not the time for memes Izzy.” Phil said trying to be serious but failing, quite miserably. “So I went over and we played sonic and just like, hung out, after I beat him he was being a sore loser so I started tickling him, then we ended up on the ground, he almost kissed me then his roommate walked in and I practically ran out of there without saying goodbye,”

“Oh,” Izzy said. Phil could see the gears spinning in her head. “Do you, uh, like him, like that?”

“Yea, I think I do,” Phil said with worry laced in his words. They both knew, homosexual  
activities are frowned upon. According to the morality board.

“Oh, Phil,” Izzy said giving Phil a hug.

Phil hugged her back and quietly said, “What do I do?”

“Talk to him, see what he wants. If you really like him, I say screw the Morality Board,” Izzy said affirmatively. “Never agreed with them anyway,”

“Ok I’ll talk to him,” Phil said nodding his head. “Thanks Izzy, you’re the best.”

“I know,” Izzy said with a smile. “Now there’s a box in the back that needs shelving. Up up.” She hustled him.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Phil decided to call Dan that night, so he ordered some chinese and picked up his phone. He clicked on Dan’s contact and it started ringing.

“Hello,” Phil heard Dan’s voice through the phone.

“Hey Dan it’s Phil,” He said a little timidly.

“I know I have caller ID Phil,” Dan said playfully.

“Oh yea, I forgot,” Phil said trying to make his voice sound light, but he could feel his face turning red.

“So what’s up?” Dan asked.

“Oh I wanted to apologize for running out like that the other day,” Phil said.

“No, it's totally fine, my friends are kind of dicks,” Dan said laughing.

“But really it was rude of me, I’ve actually been thinking about the whole situation and would like to try again if you’re up for it?” Phil asked with more confidence in his voice than he was expecting.

“Sure, what do you have in mind.” Dan said.

“I was thinking if you want you could come to mine and maybe we could watch a movie. I make pretty great spaghetti also,” Phil suggested.

“Sounds great, Phil, but you know, I’ve had some pretty great spaghetti in my time so if you say yours is great, I have high expectations,” Dan said seriously, but in a light hearted way.

“Oh what are you then, a food critic?” Phil asked accusingly. Though Dan couldn’t see it Phil was smiling ear to ear.

“Of course, I expect the best from you Phillip,” Dan said still attempting to sound snobby but ending up chuckling halfway through his statement.

“All right, I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Phil asked hopefully.

“Sure, see you then, Phil. Bye” Dan said.

“Bye,” Phil said quietly. Dan saying Phil’s name made him feel things he hasn’t felt in a long time. His stomach was light with butterflies and he was smiling like a teenage girl who had a crush. Which was sort of true, except this was Phil and not a teenage girl.

Phil laid his phone on his nightstand and opened his laptop and looked at Netflix. He found a good movie to watch and laid his laptop to the empty side of the bed. About half way through the movie Phil heard his phone go off. He reached over and grabbed it, he had gotten a text from Dan. It was a picture of the old British cook who died some years ago, who was also a huge meme. The caption read: This pasta is so overcooked, it needs to spend the night in the intensive care unit.

Phil let out a small chuckle and sent back another ancient meme to counter Dan’s meme. It was a rare pepe in a chefs hat.

Phil: Attachment 1 image - I counter you meme good sir.

Dan texts back a few moments later with a picture of an old Delia Smith cookbook with golden rays around it, and to top it off in comic sans the caption is THE BIBLE.

Dan: Attachment 1 image - I counter your counter, with my better cooking meme.

Phil is now ready for this meme war. They text back and forth and counter each other's memes, but then they start talking and all memes forgotten. They don’t really talk about anything in particular but with each text Phil is more and more intrigued by Dan. They talk for so long Phil didn’t even realize that the movie he was watching had already ended.

Dan: Oh my god no. I would definitely beat you at Mario cart but if you’re so sure we could always get together and play if you want ;)

Phil: Yup but I would beat you, no matter how cute you are ;p

Phil had lowkey flirted with Dan and Dan had lowkey flirted back and Phil’s heart was doing flips the entire time. He normally wouldn’t have the confidence to say half the things he has already said, but with Dan,it was easy, in fact he flirted back, encouraging Phil.

Dan: Oh shut up, you only want me for my memes lol

Phil: That's true xD but it’s late and I have work in the morning i’ll see you tomorrow though ?

Dan: Of course :) can’t wait

Dan: Goodnight ;*

Phil plugged his phone in and set it next to his bed. He thought over all the things he and Dan had talked about and what he was going to do for their date tomorrow. Phil fell asleep with a small smile gently placed on his lips.

 ---- 

Phil had cleaned up his small living room and kitchen area enough to where it was presentible. He had started the spaghetti when the doorbell rang. Phil's heart did a little jump as he tried to walk as calmly as he could to the door.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan said bearing his adorable smile.

“Hi,” Phil greeted softly and opened his apartment door a little wider indicating Dan to come in.  Dan stepped in the small flat and looked at the entry way.

“Nice place,” Dan said politely turning back to Phil.

“Yea I guess it’s alright,” Phil said also looking around his flat.

“Ha, better than mine,” Dan joked following Phil to the kitchen area. “Smells great though,”

Dan plopped himself into one of the bar stools across from where Phil was cooking, making himself right at home, with all the confidence Phil wished he had. “Thanks, I hope it tastes as good."

“I bet it will, but if it doesn’t, I get to talk like Gordon Ramsey for the rest of the night,” Dan proposed raising an eyebrow.

“Oh my god, please don’t,” Phil laughed “I’m almost done, want to grab the plates?”

“Sure where are they?” Dan asked.

“Over in that cupboard,” Phil said pointing to a cabinet over to his left.

Phil had gotten the plates of spaghetti served and they had taken them over to the table to eat.

“You have a lot of books, like, _a lot_ ,” Dan observed looking at the stacks of books piled around in various corners and places on the wall.

“Yeah the one bookshelf I have isn’t really enough,” Phil said sheepishly. “I should just get bookshelfs instead of wallpaper.”

“True, but I kind of like the aesthetic,” Dan said.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool, I like the fact that each individual one has a different story and they each have a different meaning,” Phil said looking lovingly at the books.

“Wow, that was deep,” Dan said lightly and turning to his plate and sticking a mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth. Phil just looked at him hopefully. He really did not want Dan to shout at him like Gordon Ramsey all night. Dan saw Phil’s hopeful glance and just smirked. “Hmmmm this is…..,” Dan didn’t finish his sentence but instead pretended to look thoughtfully as if he was trying to find a word to use.

“Oh come on just tell me,” Phil whinned.

“Ok, ok, it’s great Phil really,” Dan said giving in. “You know you’re cute when you whine,”

Phil didn’t say anything, just proceed to turn a shade of bright red and dug into his own plate of spaghetti.

They finished their meal like that. Talking casually with lots of flirty comments thrown in. When they were finished, Dan stood up and declared he was doing the dishes- with much protest from Phil.

“Phil you cooked, now I clean,” Dan said, trying to coax the plate from Phil’s grip.

“Now what kind of host would I be if I let you do that,” Phil argued.

“A good one,” Dan said. “Come on, just pick us out a movie to watch and I’ll do the dishes.”

Phil just looked at him for a second, “Ok fine, I’ll go pick a movie out.”

“Yay,” Dan said victoriously as Phil released the plate he was holding. He practically skipped to the kitchen with plates in hand. Not that Phil was looking but, damn, that ass.

He quickly got his mind out of the gutter and walked over to the couch to pick out a movie. He had picked a nice horror film he had already seen before and pulled out his phone and waited for Dan to finish the dishes. He was in an intense crossy road session when Dan walked in a sat next to him. Phil didn’t even notice. When he let out a frustrated groan after he had lost Dan chuckled and Phil nearly fell off the couch.

“Oh, did I scare you?” Dan asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

“No, I just didn’t see you,” Phil retorted. Rolling his eyes like he was annoyed but he had a little smirk playing on his lips.

“Sureeeee,” Dan said sarcastically, “So what are we watching?”

“I was thinking Carrie,” Phil said and pointed to the screen with the old movie poster.

“Wow, you really are into some old stuff aren’t you,” Dan commented. Phil just looked over at him and smiled dumbly.

“Yea, I guess, much more interesting than what’s on today.” Phil said voice dropping a little, “Everyone always, I dunno, looks down on me for liking all that stuff. Honestly, I think the Morality Board is way out of hand. By banning everything slightly edgy they just make people want to do it more, you know?”

“So you rebel by watching old horror movies and reading old books?” Dan asked, “That’s pretty cool,”

“Yea I got into most of it after-” Phil stopped himself, not wanting to talk about him on his first enjoyable date in a while.

“After what?” Dan asked face softening a little.

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t really want to bring it up,” Phil said turning his attention to the television remote to start the movie.

“Oh, ok, but Phil,” Dan said carefully, “If you need someone to talk to, I’m here,”

Phil looked over at Dan again a lopsided smile on his face replacing the grim look he had been wearing just a moment ago. “Thank you, Dan, that means a lot.”

“No problemo,” Dan said winking.

“Oh my God, you’re such a flirt,” Phil said playfully as he got up and (deliberately) brushed by Dan as he walked by to turn the lights out.

“Yea, you love it though,” Dan said moving a little closer to Phil as he sat back down and started the movie.

As they were sat on the couch throughout the movie, Phil would make slight movements to get closer to Dan and Dan would try not pull too much attention to himself as he returned the favor and moved so Phil’s back was pressed up against his stomach. They sat like that for the rest of the movie and when the credits started rolling they were both too comfortable to get up and turn it off.

“I had a great night, Phil, thank you,” Dan said as he started petting Phil’s hair.

“I like it when you say my name,” Phil said humming lightly when Dan played with his hair.

“Really now?” Dan asked, excitement replacing the sleepiness that was there before.

“Mmm hmm,” Phil hummed again trying to act oblivious to the sudden arousal in Dan’s voice.

“Well then, Phil, you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you then right?” Dan asked. Still with the same playful tone he held earlier, but no there was a hint of serious, as if he wanted to make sure that Phil wanted it.

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t, Daniel,” Phil said with that lopsided smile back on his face.

Dan grabbed Phil’s chin lightly and turned his head so he could get a better angle. They stayed like that for a few seconds. They were not even inches apart. Dan leaned his head in a tad more and closed the gap in between their lips. Phil turned his head a bit more to where he could kiss Dan a little better and decided he was in a most uncomfortable position, being that his back was still turned into to Dan’s front.

Phil pulled back a second so he could reposition himself to where he was practically straddling Dan’s lap. Then he put his lips back onto Dan’s. Phil could feel himself getting harder and could feel Dan as well. He had to stop, things were getting heated and he knew where this was going if he let it continue. He just wasn’t ready for that. He pulled back again slowly. Panting slightly. Dan looked up at him confused.

“Is everything alright?” Dan asked.

“Yea I just don’t think I’m ready to, uh, You know…” Phil said awkwardly.

“Oh, um ok, I guess...should I leave then?” Dan asked sitting up.

“No! Uh, sorry, no you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. It’s like one in the morning, you can stay here with me but I just didn’t want to get into anything tonight.” Phil said a little more panicked than he expected to be when Dan asked if he should leave.

“Ok,” Dan said more relaxed, “We will just stay here and cuddle for tonight, sound good?”

“Thank you,” Phil said wrapping his arms around Dan again and giving him a little kiss.

“Hey no problem, but if we are going to have a sleepover than we should probably get into the bed?” Dan asked and then he realized what he said and corrected himself, “unless you want me to be on the couch or something?”

“Don’t be silly, follow me,” Phil said smiling again. Sanding up and leading Dan to his bedroom.So they got into bed and Phil curled right up to Dan. Phil actually hadn’t cuddled in so long it was so incredibly nice to just be here with Dan. He smiled to himself again and buried himself deeper into the blanket cave he and Dan had made.

“Thank you for staying with me. I actually just really needed this.” Phil said tracing lazy shapes on Dan’s arm that was draped over his torso.

“It was no problem I’m glad I made you happy,” Dan said tiredly into Phil’s shoulder.

Phil just hummed and fell asleep with Dan’s arms still around him.


	8. In which Dan is an angsty little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has had a pretty shitty life and gets reminded of it, there is very little plot and Phil makes everything better ft. Pj and Chris cameo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get out, I am a lazy person and have no excuse. Here is chapter 8, hope you like it.
> 
> A song off the playlist that could go with this chapter would be [ Take It Away by The Used ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zntsH1ceN5I). 
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/just-another-shipper/playlist/0XxIsjNKuIOMLFeJsopMPW)

_A seven year old Dan giggles and runs around his room while mother watches indulgently from the doorway. “Come on, Danny, it’s time to go to bed.” His mom says gently._

 

_“But I don’t wanna go to bed.” Seven year old Dan was petulant and full of energy._

 

_His mother just laughed, “It’s your bedtime and you have to start school tomorrow, you don’t want to be tired on the first day of a new year, do you?”_

 

_Dan pouted, but relented, “No mummy, I’ll go to sleep.” Dan crawled under his colorful blankets and asked quietly, “Will you sing me a lullaby?”_

 

_His mother looked a little apprehensive, but nodded, stepping into the room and closing the door firmly shut behind her. She quietly sang him a lullaby, humming when she didn’t know the words. Dan wasn’t sure why singing was so bad, but he knew that he couldn’t tell anyone about his mother’s lullabies, even though they made him feel happy and safe._

 

Dan woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. Why did his fucking mind have to remind him about his mother _now_ , of all times. He felt Phil shifting beside him on the bed. Dan made a move to sit up, but Phil, still half asleep, clutched him tighter and didn’t let him move. Dan would have loved to stay in his friend’s (boyfriend's?) arms, but the sun was directly in his vision and he knew he needed to get ready to visit his father soon. “Phil, wake up, I have to go soon.”

 

Phil mumbled something into Dan’s shirt before completely waking up. Once he was completely awake, he quickly extricated himself from Dan. He blushed as they both sat up, which Dan thought was the cutest thing ever. “Sorry about that,” Phil was saying, “I’m a bit of a cuddler.”

 

Dan laughed and replied, “It’s cool, I just have to go soon.”

 

Phil looked at his phone for the time and his eyes widened. “Oh crap, I have to be at the store in fifteen minutes.”

 

Dan grinned at Phil’s slight language and at the way he was frantically rushing around the room for his shoes. “I guess I’ll just let myself out, I had a really fun time last night.”

 

Phil looked over at him and grinned sheepishly, “See you later, we should do this again.”

 

Dan smirked, “Maybe next time you'll let me make dinner.”

 

He left chuckling a little at the blush on Phil’s face at his parting words. _When was the last time I laughed so much_ Dan wondered. He made his way back to his apartment, watching as the town got shittier and shittier the closer he got to his home, a small smile gracing his lips at thoughts of Phil.

 

-

 

Back at his apartment, Dan showered and changed clothes before heading out to find his dad.

 

-

 

The thing about Dan’s relationship with his Father was that it was comprised of two parts: Before the Arrest and After the Arrest. Before the Arrest, Dan and his father were close. Dan looked up to his father. His father could do no wrong in his eyes and Dan told him everything. After the Arrest, a sullen, angry Dan and the depressed, broken man who used to be his hero couldn’t stand the sight of one another and Dan got the hell out as soon as he could.

 

-

 

The thing about Dan’s father was that he, a quiet, unassuming man, had fallen in love with a loud-mouthed rebel and had helped raise the next generation of the underground resistance. Before the Arrest, Dan’s father worked at a quiet, unassuming office, lived in a quiet, unassuming house, and lived a very quiet, unassuming life. In fact, the only thing special about him was the woman he loved. Dan’s mother was the opposite of quiet and unassuming. She had an illegal tattoo, sang around the house (quietly, of course), and wore bright, blinding colors. She was loud and brash and willing to stand up for herself and her family. As a child, Dan remembered thinking about how cool and interesting she was, and wondering why that was a Bad Thing.

 

After the Arrest, Dan’s father became more quiet and unassuming than he had ever been. However, now he was under constant surveillance and was trying to raise a rebellious child that was more like his mother than his father. The stress of everything caused him to fall into deep depression. Post-Arrest Dad was an empty shell that got up, went to work, went home, and went to sleep, leaving angry, confused Dan to his own devices.

 

The only day they ever spoke was the anniversary of the Arrest.

 

-

 

Dan stopped in front of an apartment door that was as wholly unremarkable as when he had last stepped foot in it, yet was the most important thing to him at that very moment. He still had a key (even after all this time) but he still knocked because it wasn’t his home and because he wasn’t going to start this fucking pity party any sooner than he had to.

 

The door opened, revealing a completely unremarkable man on the other side with the saddest eyes in the world. He smiled half-heartedly when he saw his estranged son on his doorstep, but even Dan knew that he was not happy to see him. Dan lifted up the booze he kept around for this occasion and said, “Hi, Dad.”

 

Once he stepped inside the apartment, Dan was struck, like always, by the flood of memories. Of being thirteen and crying because he missed his mother, of being sixteen and raging because his father had stopped living after the arrest, of being seventeen and just moving out one day, tired of the oppressive silence and the presence of a ghost long gone.

 

True to form, he and his father don’t talk the entire time he is over. They just drink from the bottle and think about Her. Dan feels miserable and lonely, seeing a reflection of his emotions in his Father’s eyes. Eventually, they finish the bottle and Dan leaves, drunk and haunted by memories and ghosts.

 

Phil texts him while he is stumbling back to his apartment. It’s just a silly joke that isn’t even that funny, but Dan is suddenly struck by the juxtaposition of Phil, who is happy and joyful and good and kind, and sad and lonely and depressed him. His drunken mind gets the idea to call Phil back, and no part of him is sober enough to think of why he shouldn’t.

 

Phil picks up immediately, but Dan’s forgotten what to say. Phil’s voice is chipper when he says, “Hey, Dan.”

 

Dan doesn’t have the energy to respond, so he just remains silent until Phil asks him, “Is everything okay?”

 

Dan wants to say _No, nothing has been for seven years_ or lie and say _Of course_ or maybe even say _You make the Bad Things seem small_ he settles on saying, “Not really, but I will be.”

 

There was a short silence on the phone before Phil asked, “Dan, what’s wrong?”

 

There was no way Dan was actually going to tell Phil what his problem was, their relationship (whatever it may be) was still so new and Dan wasn’t going to drive Phil away. “I don’t want to talk about it, sorry.”

 

Dan could hear Phil shifting in his bed to get more comfortable before Phil said, “Do you want me to distract you?”

 

Dan sighed and quietly said, “ _Please?_ ”

 

Phil laughed and launched into a story about his day at the bookstore that involved his friend Izzy, three stacks of new books, and a giant cup of Phil’s coffee. Dan didn’t say anything through it, but could feel his bad mood dissipating slightly. By the time Phil finished his story Dan had a small smile on his face and he was at his apartment door. He and Phil said their good-byes and Dan walked in.

 

Now that he didn’t have Phil to distract him, he could feel his dark cloud come back, but he still didn’t feel as much like shit as he usually does on days like today.

 

As Dan walked into the apartment, he could see Chris and PJ having another argument about the morality code and the revolution. Dan was all for ignoring the morality board and their fucking laws, but he didn’t necessarily think an organized revolution was the solution like PJ did. He didn’t want to cower and hide like Chris either though. He is stuck in some kind of limbo between the two philosophies.

 

“If we started recruiting or getting music and other shit out there again, the morality board couldn’t stop us, we’d have so many supporters.” PJ was saying.

 

“If we stuck our necks out, we’d be killed-” Chris started saying before Dan cut him off.

 

“Or the morality board could take us.”

 

Chris and PJ turned to him and Chris nodded, “I don’t even know which is _worse._ ”

 

That sobered them all up pretty quickly, everyone had people they loved taken by the morality board, never to be seen again. No one really had an answer to any debate about fucking full out revolution because no one could was willing to sacrifice their loved ones and themselves to overthrow their shitty government. For all their posturing, no one that was part of the underground had the guts to say “fuck you” to the morality board, at least, not to it's face and not if they wanted to stay around.

 

Chris and PJ quickly went back to being themselves, with their fiery debates, sexual tension, and ridiculous insults, but Dan was tired of living after a day like today and just went to his bedroom and tried to fall asleep. He wondered what Phil was doing to distract himself from his thoughts because Phil always brightened everything up. Dan eventually fell asleep with a faint smile on his face, looking forward to tomorrow and the next time he would see Phil.

 


	9. In which Phil has a big surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has not one, not two, but three surprises that shock him. There is also a really adorable coffee date because Uraniumreader is phan trash. There is also a cliffhanger because we know you guys love death and dying because you know we probably won't update for another couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 9!!!!!!! Sorry for the delay (I feel like you all should be used to it by now tho) 
> 
> The song for this chapter is yet to be decided because spotify was refusing to work, but I'll give you a song when I can.
> 
> Don't forget that the [playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/just-another-shipper/playlist/0XxIsjNKuIOMLFeJsopMPW) is a thing

Phil woke up the next morning to his alarm clock blaring next to him. He pouted at his phone for waking him up from quite an interesting dream...that may have involved Dan. He felt like a pubescent teenager again, having not so G rated dreams about the person he was crushing on. He chuckled to himself and got up to get ready. 

 

As he was going to work he thought about Dan. Phil was worried, he didn’t understand why Dan was so upset last night and really didn’t like the idea of anything making Dan so unhappy. Phil decided to text Dan.

 

Phil:  _ We should get coffee or something later, I kinda miss u. :p _

 

He wasn't lying, he really did miss Dan. Even though it had only been a few days. Phil still was worried about the morality board. His whole life he grew up being told that Drinking is bad  and Drugs are bad and Gay is bad  and Music is bad. He had always noticed how much more attractive boys were than girls but he was to afraid to even venture to the thought of being gay. He would probably be taken away or something. Now he had Dan, though, Dan made him so happy and he realized even though he was terrified of the morality board, Dan was worth it. Phil wondered if he could be in love with Dan, or if he was just not used to the feeling of having someone like Dan close to him. 

 

Phil arrived at the bookshop to an excited looking Izzy.

 

“Phillllllll!” She exclaimed, “Ohmygodjoesephaskedmetomoveinwithhimandithinkiamgoingto,” The words flew at Phil rapidly; his sluggish morning brain was not ready for Izzy’s excitement.

 

“I didn’t understand a word you just said,” Phil stated sleepily, “Slower please.”

 

“Ok, so you know my boyfriend Joseph?” She asked rhetorically. Naturally, Phil always heard every detail of their relationship. “He got a job in Paris and he wants me to move there with him and take our relationship to the next level.” 

 

Phil, a little shocked, asked, “Are you going to?”

 

“I think so I really like him Phil. I think we could get married someday,” Izzy said almost dreamily.

 

“Oh…” Phil thought for a second. He was happy for her and her boyfriend but Izzy was his best friend and didn’t want her to leave. “When are you supposed to leave?”

 

“Monday,” She said with a smile tugging on her lips, “Isn’t it exciting!” 

 

“Yeah, I’m so happy for you Izzy,” Phil said smiling back at her, “I’ll miss you though.”

 

“Aww, Phil,” Izzy said pulling Phil into a quick hug, not wanting to be judged by the display, “I’ll miss you to! But I promise I will call all the time.”

 

“You better,” Phil said warningly but laughing with her.

 

They went to work tending to the bookstore when Phil felt his phone buzz in his jean pocket.

Dan had texted him back. 

 

Dan: _ hey i miss u too ;) we should definitely get some coffee. The sooner the better _

 

Phil couldn’t help but smile and started tying his reply.

 

Phil:  _ want to meet at starbuck today? I get off at 4 _

 

Phil went back to shelving the books in order. Now happy he might see Dan today. He turned around coming face to face with Izzy.

 

“Ok, those books did not make you smile like that,” She said knowingly, “Is it that guy,” 

 

“Maybe,” Phil said turning a shade of pink.

 

“Ooooh, whats he saying,” she pestered.

 

“Nothing I just asked if he’d like to get coffee with me after work,” Phil told her.

 

“How sweet a coffee date after work,” Izzy teased. “Oh, speaking of after work, do you want to go out with my friend and I tomorrow night as a sort of going away party?”

 

“Sure! That sounds fun,” Phil said “Where are we going?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Izzy said, “I promise it’ll be fun though,”

 

“Fine but at least tell me what time I need to be ready,” Phil said slightly annoyed that he can’t know where they are going. 

 

“8 o’clock. We’ll swing by your apartment and pick you up,” Izzy said, “And wear something that makes you look less like a total nerd.”

 

“Wow, thanks,” Phil said pouting his lips, pretending to look hurt.

  
  


Around lunch Dan texted Phil back telling him he’d love to get coffee with him. Phil spent the remaining 3 hours, 38 minutes looking at the clock, doing some work, and looking at the clock again. 

 

Finally after what seemed like years, it was finally 4. He grabbed his stuff and told Izzy he was headed out. “You get it girl,” was her reply. Phil questioned his taste in friends.

 

Phil arrived at the coffee shop and pulled out his phone to text Dan. 

 

Phil:  _  hey I just go here what do you want i’ll go ahead and order _

 

Dan:  _ Cool i’ll b there in like 3 mins. and i’ll take a mocha cappuccino plz and thx ;* _

 

Phil smiled and got in line to order the coffee. He was waiting by the counter for the order to come out when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with the beautiful mess that is Dan Howell.

 

“Hey Philly,” Dan said smirking at the nickname he came up with.

 

“Hello Daniel,” Phil said flashing a smile, “I got your coffee.”

 

“Yesssss I need coffee,” Dan said ending his statement with a yawn. 

 

“I see that, I looks like you just rolled out of bed,” Phil said gesturing to his moppy hair.

 

“Yea, I kind of fell asleep around 2 o’clock and didn’t wake up until like 3:50; so you now know my ultimate flaw...inevitably being slightly late to everything,” Dan said clutching his heart dramatically. 

 

“Aw, so you’re going to keep me waiting on all our coffee dates?” Phil said teasingly. 

 

“I’m not promising anything but there might be an occasion or two where I will show up on time, but if I’m being completely honest I will be late to most,” Dan said laughing a little. 

 

“I think I can handle that,” was Phil’s reply.

 

They talked like they had known each other for years. They talked about their favorite shows, books, and foods. Dan slightly brushed the topic of music, but Phil merely looked around to see if anyone heard and changed the subject. 

 

Fast forward a day and a half and Phil was standing in front of his mirror debating on what to wear to the mystery event. He had on the fourth outfit of the night and was talking to his cat to figure out if it was good enough or not. 

 

“Oh I know, I’ll ask Dan,” Phil said smiling. He took a picture in the mirror so you could see his outfit. He had on a pair of black converse, black jeans, a button up short sleeve shirt and a leather jacket over it. He sent the picture to Dan with the caption “ _ Am I cute yet? ;) _ ”

 

Phil stuck his phone in his pocket and went to wait in the living room. He sat down on the couch and his phone buzzed, a text from Dan.

 

Dan:  _ You look very cute ;) where are you going looking that handsome?? _

 

Phil: _Awwww thank you :)_ _I don’t know my friend wants to take me out for her going away party and shes being really shady about it :p_

 

Dan:  _ No problem ;) have fun being kidnapped lol i have to go but I’ll txt you later _

 

Phil:  _ Hopefully they don’t kidnap me x( byeee _

 

As Phil sent the last text there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door to see Izzy and her friend standing in his doorway.

 

“Phil, you clean up nice, I like it,” Izzy said taking in Phil’s current appearance.

 

“Thanks, I could say the same for you,” Phil said. He had to admit she looked nice as well as her friend, Louise, “And I’m sure you cleaned up just as nicely.” Phil said addressing Louise.

 

“Why thank you, are you excited about tonight,” Louise asked.

 

“I probably would be more excited of Izzy told me where we were going,” Phil said batting his eyelashes, hoping to get something out of her.

 

“My lips are sealed, you’ll just have to see when we get there,” Izzy said.

 

They left Phil’s apartment and drove to the mystery place. They had drive past or gone the other way than all if the social places they could’ve gone to and Phil was stumped. “Izzy where are we going actually? I don’t recognise any of this.”

 

“Oh, this place is just a little out of the way, don’t worry Phillip,” Izzy said turning into a parking lot across the street from an abandoned part of the tube. 

 

“Are we here?” Phil asked very confused.

“Yes, Phil can you promise me one thing before we go,” Louise asked, “Please don’t like freak out or anything. Izzy is just trying to...broaden your horizons with this experience.”

 

“I promise,” Phil said with a reassuring smile. He was getting a little anxious so he decided to just stay quiet and follow the girls’ leads.

 

They walked across the parking lot and stopped at the abandoned subway station. Phil noticed there was loads of graffiti around it and in it up to the barricade the police had put up.  _ Probably by all the punks in the area. _ Phil thought to himself. Louise started to walk down the steps and pulled on the large bar across the middle, surprisingly it lifted. Louise went through and stood on the other side still holding the bar so Izzy could go through. After the second girl had gone Izzy motioned for Phil to come through, he looked at them suspiciously but went through anyway. 

 

They walked down the stairs and Phil swore he started hearing music. He’d only heard music a few other times in his life. The most he's ever heard it was in an educational video his old school would play every year explaining how bad music was and what it would do to your life and the people around you. Phil never understood why everyone hated music so much. From what he’s heard, it was great.

 

As they got closer to wherever they were going to there was most definitely music playing. There was a strange smoky smell engulfing them and quite possibly alcohol. Phil knew immediately where he was. It was a underground punk club. Phil heard about these places from his parents and on the news. He pulled Izzy’s arm. “You took me to a punk show?” Phil demanded.

 

“Phil please don’t be mad, I only wanted you to come so you could see what your missing out on. This place is wonderful, quite different, but still wonderful,” She tried to persuade him, “I have a feeling you’ll like it.”

 

“What if we get in trouble,” Phil asks, “Then what happens?”

 

“It won’t this place has been around practically since before the Morality Board banned music,” She said, “Phil please I only have a few days left please just come tonight and if you don’t like it you don’t have to do it again,”

 

“Alright I’ll stay, but only because you're my best friend,” Phil said.

 

“Ohmygoshyay, Philyourethebest,” she started talking really fast again and Phil couldn’t quite understand but he knew she was happy so he’d go with it. 

 

They walked into where the actual show was. Phil was amazed, there was a stage and a dancefloor. They started walking towards the crowd then Izzy and Louise pulled him over to where someone was handing out drinks. 

 

“Phil have you had a drink before,” Louise questioned him shouting slightly over the music.

 

“Only once, my parents were really strict about it,” Phil answered honestly. 

 

“Ok, cool,” Louise said turning around and walking towards the guy, “Hey Joey,”

 

“Oh hey girls,”Joey, Phil guessed, said to them, “Whos this?”

 

“This is my friend Phil,” Izzy said turning back to Phil, “Phil this is Joey,”

 

“Hello,” Phil said politely.

 

He got a nod and a smile in return. They got their drinks and started to walk around. The music stopped and two guys walked on the stage, replacing the former band that had just left. The guys didn’t say anything just walked on stage and stood in place with their instruments. The first one started strumming his guitar creating a beat, and then the guy on the drums started with the same beat. Phil watched them as they played and he could have sworn he knew them from somewhere. 

 

Then all the sudden a man came running on the stage and grabbed the mic. Opening with, “How are you motherfuckers tonight!” 

 

Phil’s eye went wide; his kind-of-boyfriend just ran onto the stage without a shirt, showing off multiple tattoos, and started playing with his punk band.

 

“Dan?”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you like the cliffhanger??? 
> 
> We decided that it was time to actually create some sort of plot now that we've established Dan and Phil's relationship somewhat, so prepare for some actual plot :)
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos are free and the best thing an author can get :)


	10. Holiday/Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dan plays an awesome show, there is angst, and we leave you with another cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is the chapter! Sorry for it taking so long, it hasn't been updated in a while because of who I am as a human being. Have some Dan angst as an apology. 
> 
> This chapter has two songs:
> 
> The first part goes with the song [Holiday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1OqtIqzScI)
> 
> The second part of the chapter is [Boulevard of Broken Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c&spfreload=10)
> 
> Both of these are by Green Day
> 
> [Playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/just-another-shipper/playlist/0XxIsjNKuIOMLFeJsopMPW)

Dan grinned and looked back at his band. Pj and Chris both grinned back at him, drenched in as much sweat as he was. They were on  _ fire _ tonight and Dan could tell that the crowd could feel the energy too. Dan gripped the mic stand and leaned in to talk to the crowd, “Hey fuckers! You guys have been great tonight! We have one more song for you lovely people before we have give up the stage,” The crowd booed and Dan laughed into the mic, “it's okay, the next band up is just a great as we are. Anyway, get ready to dance, motherfuckers!”

 

The band jumped into a cover of [Holiday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1OqtIqzScI). Dan jumped around and leaned against his band mates, riding the high of performing in front of a crowd. During the guitar solo, he jumped off the stage and let the crowd carry him around the room before he was deposited back on the stage right before the singing started. During the chorus, he pointed the mic at the crowd and let them sing the lyrics back to him. By the end of the song, Dan was covered in sweat and grinning as he heard how fired up the crowd had become. As the last chord rang out across the room, Dan dropped the mic and walked off stage, Chris and Pj following him. 

 

Right off the stage, there was a tiny room- more like an old storage closet- where the bands could put their stuff and get ready if they were about to play. It smelled of vomit and sweat and was the messiest room Dan had ever seen. Despite all of this, it was probably Dan’s favorite place in the entire club. Like usual, the room was overcrowded and full of people who didn't need to be in it. As Dan entered the room, everyone congratulated him on a damn good show. Dan grinned as he saw Chris and Pj slip away quietly. While they never defined their relationship, everyone has their own post-show rituals and theirs was hooking up to work out the excess energy and adrenaline from the show. Dan grabbed his shirt and slipped it on as he left the room to indulge in his own post-show ritual, which usually consisted of getting drunk on whatever illegal alcohol was available at the bar and then dance all night. Pre-Phil, he would have scoped out someone to hook up with, but Dan was so infatuated with Phil that he was going to work his energy off in the pit instead. Dan strutted up to the bar, greeting everyone he knew along the way. 

 

When Dan got to the bar, Joey was already waiting for him with a glass of something alcoholic. Dan grinned and fluttered his eyelashes as Joey slid the glass over to Dan. “Why mister you know I'm not that type of girl” Dan said in a falsetto voice. 

 

Joey outright laughed at him and replied, “Danny boy, we both know that isn't true.” 

 

Dan just winked at him and took a swig of what tasted like gasoline. “What the fuck is this, Joey? It tastes even worse than usual. You trying to poison me, motherfucker?”

 

Joey laughed at him again, “It's all we could get, Danny, is it not good enough for his majesty?” 

 

Dan took another swig before saying, “Fuck you, motherfucker, if anyone is a wimp, it's you.” 

 

While Dan was shooting the breeze with Joey, he caught sight of his friend Louise. He felt his eyes light up and he turned to Joey, saying, “Sorry, Joey baby, I just saw an old friend I'm gonna go talk to.” 

 

Joey dramatically clutched his chest (there was no telling how much he had drunk at this point) and cried out, “Danny! You can't leave me, think of the children!” 

 

Dan just flipped him off and walked off in the direction he had seen Louise go. 

-

 

When Dan found Louise, she was talking to a girl with blonde hair that seemed vaguely familiar and a dark haired man with his back to Dan. 

 

“Louise!” Dan called out. 

 

Louise turned and squealed when she saw Dan before launching herself into his arms. “Daniel Howell, how are you!” 

 

Dan laughed and hugged her back. “Much better now that I've seen you.” 

 

Louise laughed and said, “Shut up, dickface.”

 

Louise finally released him from her stranglehold and turned to introduce him to her two friends. “Dan, this is Izzy and-”

 

“-Phil” Dan breathed out. 

 

Louise laughed, “You two know each other? Small world!” 

 

Dan and Phil didn't say anything, just stared at each other. Phil looked angry and hurt, and Dan’s heart sank. He hadn't wanted Phil to find out this way, their relationship was too new for heavy secrets like this one. 

 

Dan’s stomach dropped when Phil said, “Dan, can we talk?” 

 

Dan nodded and tried to look contrite as he lead Phil to one of the dirty rooms that are usually used for storage. Dan could hear Louise and Izzy whispering furiously behind him. They cut a path through all of the punks in the room. 

-

 

The storage rooms at the back of the club are primarily used for hook ups and hiding places during raids. Dan thought they were a fittingly dismal place for this conversation. The walls were a dingy grey-brown color that was at odds with the rest of the color in the club. There were old cardboard boxes stacked up in the corner. The floor at least was clean, but the entire place just reminded Dan of a place that bad office supplies go when they die. The next band just started their set and Dan could hear the bass thumping through the walls. He recognized the bass line to an [old Fall Out Boy song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6MOKXm8x50) and he smiled faintly when he realized it was one of the newer pop-punk bands on the scene, he had hooked up with their bassist once, he had a good rhythm and amazing hands and- Dan cut himself off when he realized that now wasn't a good time for that train of thought. 

 

Dan tried to start talking, “Phil-” 

 

Phil clenched his jaw for a moment before cutting him off, “No, Dan, just-”

 

Phil broke off, trying to collect his thoughts. “Dan… were you ever going to tell me you were part of an illegal subculture?”

 

Dan looked at the floor, guilt rising in his stomach, “Of course I was, I just wasn’t sure when to tell you and besides-”

 

Dan broke off before he could say something he would regret. Phil’s hands tightened into fists and he said angrily, “Dan, what if something happened, huh? What if you got caught and I never saw you again? Did you think of how that would hurt me?”

 

Phil’s voice broke at the end of the sentence. Dan swallowed and finally looked up at Phil, “How could I drag you into this when I didn’t know how you would react? What if you reported me or what if you knew and got dragged down with me when I get caught?”

 

_ When  _ not  _ if _ . Dan always knew that he was walking on a razor’s edge with the amount he was at the club. The only people who at the club more lived there and were out of public sight. It was just a matter of time before he was caught and captured. 

 

“That should have been my choice, Dan,” Phil’s angry voice broke Dan out of his thoughts, “I should have gotten the chance to know about this!”

 

Dan could feel his heart breaking and said quietly, “Phil, I’m sorry, I just hadn’t gotten around to telling you.”

 

Phil’s voice was quiet, but his eyes still seemed to look betrayed when he said, “Dan, I don’t think I’m ready to forgive you… I’ll-I’ll talk to you later.”

 

With that, Phil stormed out of the storage room and headed back to friends, leaving Dan alone in the dusty room. After the door slammed shut, Dan whirled around and slammed his fist into the wall. 

-

Dan left the club early. Louise tried to corner him and apologize, but he slipped away and headed back to his apartment to wallow in his guilt until Chris and PJ inevitably tried to pull him out of it.

 

On the walk home, Dan was drowning in his thoughts.

 

_ Everything was too perfect, you didn’t think it was going to last, did you? _

 

_ Why would he stay with you? You couldn’t even tell him the truth about you. _

 

_ You don’t deserve to be with him, you’ll only drag him down.  _

 

Dan was so distracted that he didn’t even notice the cops until it was too late. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, happy birthday to my lovely sister and co-author uraniumreader


	11. Stairway to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil angst. That's it. That's all that's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.....
> 
> Long time no see. We offer our sincerest apologies, but you all should be used to this by now, we are horrible, lazy procrastinators. 
> 
> Song for this chapter will be announced later, I haven't found one I like yet, but we wanted to get this chapter out, it's been too long and we left you with a cliffhanger, sorry about that. 
> 
> Remember the [Playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/just-another-shipper/playlist/0XxIsjNKuIOMLFeJsopMPW) is still a thing, but maybe not for long, I (Just-another-shipper) may be recreating the playlist. I'll keep you updated on that if it happens

Phil stormed out of the room quickly looking for Izzy and Louise, fighting the burning feeling in his throat and the tears threatening to spill. He looked around the club for what felt like hours when he finally found them socialising with some of what looked like some of their friends. He kept his head down as he walked up to Izzy. He felt like a child asking his mother if they could leave a christmas party early.

 

“Izzy can we go,” Phil tried to ask as calmly as possible but couldn’t hide the slight quiver in his voice.

 

“Are you sure,” Izzy asked as she turned to look him in the face, her voice quickly became concerned, “Oh, sweetheart, are you alright?” 

 

“I’m ok, just please let's leave,” Phil gave her a pleading look, hoping the message got across.

 

“Let me get Louise and I’ll meet you by the entrance,” Izzy said, obviously understanding Phil’s distress.

 

Phil nodded and shoved past some people to wait by the entrance. Phil, Izzy and Louise headed out the way they came in and walked to where they could catch a cab. Phil didn’t speak much the whole ride to his apartment. He mostly stared at his hands in his lap and thought about Dan. He couldn’t understand why Dan wouldn’t tell him something like this. He could get in huge trouble, he could get arrested and phil would never see him again. That thought made Phil’s blood run hot. Never seeing Dan again just because he played music, (amazing music even, but it was illegal to think that). He had no idea what a rush you could get from just listening. That thought also made Phil mad. Now he was questioning all of his beliefs. His parents beliefs. 

 

The taxi pulled up next to Phil’s apartment building. He paid the driver and turned to Izzy and Louise, “I’m sorry for making you leave early and making a scene, I feel terrible.”  

 

“Honey, no please! We understand and it’s no problem at all,” Louise said touching Phil’s arm.

 

“Yeah Phil, we totally get it. If you want we can rough Dan up a bit for you,” Izzy offered half joking, half serious. Phil felt himself smile slightly at her attempt to cheer Phil up.

 

“Thanks for the offer, Izzy but I think that won’t be necessary,” Phil said with a small grin, halfheartedly joking back. “Thanks for taking me out tonight, sorry I was a bother, goodnight, girls.” 

 

With that Phil got out of the taxi and walked to his apartment. He unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes at the door. He opened a can of cat food for Susan and put it in her bowl. He got himself a glass of water and went to his bedroom. He stripped off all his clothes but his boxers and curled into bed.

 

He lay there thinking for all of ten minutes before letting all the emotions of the night get the better of him. His body racked with sobs until there were no tears left. He fell asleep on his tear stained pillow thinking about how angry and upset Dan had made him feel, but somehow, he wanted him there holding him and telling him it’s all going to be ok. 

 

It was the third day since Izzy moved away and Phil was left at the bookshop all alone. She had been texting him since he woke up the morning after the club, checking on him and trying to cheer him up. She had also given him Louise’s number so if he needed anything he could text her. He hadn’t talked to her yet. He hadn’t done much of anything the past three days. He had barely eaten and when he slept it was because he exhausted himself from crying. Today had been better though. Phil had eaten breakfast and actually fixed his hair for work. He thought about texting Dan later. Phil didn’t know what he would say. He decided to wait to text Dan. 

 

The clock on the wall chimed telling him his shift was over. He gathered all his things and gathered the keys to lock up the shop. Phil was about to leave when his phone went off. 

 

_ Hey, I was just wondering if you had heard from Dan at all. No one has seen him in a few days. Oh this is Louise by the way. _

 

Phil’s heart sank to the floor. Was Dan missing? Was he kidnapped?  _ Oh god...what if he was arrested.  _ Phil panicked as he searched through his contacts to find Dan’s number. He violently tapped on the call button and pressed it to his ear.

 

_ Ring...Ring...Ring...Hey this is Dan. Call you back when I can. Bye. _

 

Phil ended the call and texted Dan:

 

_ Dan please pick up I’m worried about you. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot more Phil angst than usual. I mean, usually Dan is more emo, but I think it works. Let us know. We love comments like Dan loves Phil. 
> 
> For everyone who wanted to know if Dan was alright, sorry, that will be next chapter *evil laugh*
> 
> I leave you with this chapter of Phil whump instead.
> 
> How do you write fluff? I think we forgot


	12. The mitochondria is the powerhouse of this cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is in prison, there are some hidden memes, sarcasm, and a surprise guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really, truly, sincerely apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. I mean, the last two chapters were tiny and ended with pretty horrible cliff-hangers. I don't really have any excuse except that I procrastinate so much that I would win gold at the olympics if it was a sport there. So... sorry. As penance/a sacrificial offering, this chapter is much longer than the last one and has much more plot. THINGS HAPPEN!!!
> 
> The song for this chapter is [ You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison by My Chemical Romance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhUc091O5JA).

Getting shoved into a holding cell at three o’clock in the morning while a morality board pig yelled in legalese was  _ not _ Dan’s definition of a good night. 

 

Instead of listening to the man talk, he quickly moved to an unoccupied corner of the holding cell and resolutely did not think about how much his hands were shaking- and he  _ definitely  _ did not think about how his mother must have gone through this very thing seven years ago. 

 

Funny how life works, isn’t it?

 

In order to keep from panicking and spiraling into a haze of anxiety, Dan began to take stock of the other occupants in the cell. 

 

An androgynous kid was leaning against the bars smoking an illegal cigarette. After watching them try and convince the cops walking by to let them out in exchange for “the best fuck of their lives” Dan pegged them quickly as a prostitute. 

 

There were two drunk guys giggling and trying to make out against the wall farthest from Dan, and he guessed that they were locked up for public indecency. (After all, two men  _ kissing _ ? Think of the children!). 

 

Sitting across from Dan was a man with bright red hair and a flashy earring dangling from his earlobe. Dan guessed that they were probably in the cell for the same thing. 

 

The man with the hair caught his gaze and slid across the wall until he was sitting next to Dan. 

 

“So, what are you in for?” The man asked, his eyes sparkling with humor that showed that he was fully aware of the cliche. Dan couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the absurdity of his situation. 

 

“Enjoying music, what about you?”

 

“Apparently, you aren’t allowed to make documentaries about sex. Or music. Especially not both.” The man’s eyes sparkled with humor, and Dan felt himself warming up to him, despite not even knowing his name.

 

“Who knew?” Dan replied, grateful that the man was giving him a chance to forget his anxiety and instead focus on the thing he was best at: sarcasm. 

 

The man laughed outright at that- it was a sharp, twinkling laugh that made Dan want to join in- but quickly cut it off before the cop guarding the cell could turn around to see what was happening. 

 

“You’re pretty chill, guy I just met. My name’s Ben. Do you want to be super-mega-awesome underground famous with me?”

 

Dan just blinked while his mind tried to process all of the adjectives the man had just used. 

 

“I’m Dan, and I’m gonna have to pass, but thanks for the offer… I think?”

 

Ben smiled and they bumped fists. Soon they struck up a conversation about Ben’s documentary about pre-morality board culture. “Basically, it’s about sex, drugs, and rock ‘n’ roll,” Ben explained with a chuckle. 

 

Dan raised his eyebrows in disbelief, “and you thought that the morality board would just allow you to make it? Are you crazy?”

 

Ben pretended to look wounded before going back to explaining the concept. Dan was grateful for the distraction, thanks to Ben’s endless chatter about his work as a director, Dan was able to keep his growing anxiety about where he was away. 

 

Sadly, nothing gold can stay and soon Dan’s anxiety was back in full force.

 

When two grizzled looking policemen showed up at the holding cell, Dan felt a familiar, sick feeling of dread make a reappearance in his stomach. Ben stopped talking when it was clear that Dan wasn’t paying attention. Right before the two of the cops reached the door, Dan turned to Ben, a sense of urgency quickly replacing the dread. “Ben, you seem like a really cool guy, and I kind of get the impression that I’m not going to be making it out of prison for a while, so will you do me a favor?”

 

Ben’s expression quickly became serious, “Of course, I mean, I’m just in here because they’re trying to scare me.”

 

Dan felt a swift surge of relief sweep through him. “When they let you out, go to The Underground, you know where that is?” After seeing Ben nod, Dan continued, speaking faster because the cops were opening the cell door now. “Tell them Dan sent you, tell them where I am, and-”

 

Dan broke off, he wanted to get a message to Phil, but Phil probably didn’t want to hear from him. “-never mind, just let them know where I am. I don’t want them to worry.”

 

Ben cracked a smile, though it was clearly strained and glanced over to where the cops were making their way to Dan. “Of course I’ll let them know, you can count on me, Danny-Boy.” 

 

The feeling of relief that Dan felt quickly reverted back to anxiety as the two cops walked up to Dan. They were really ugly fuckers. They kind of reminded him of boars- if boars were possessed by satan and had a permanent residence in hell.

 

“You Daniel James Howell?” asked the one on the right. He had a small cut on one cheek, Dan wondered if he got it shaving and struggled to keep a straight face for a brief moment imagining the scenario. 

 

Dan pushed up to his feet, grimacing when he realized he was still at least an inch shorter than both of them. They were  _ big _ , ugly fuckers. 

 

Dan pasted a smile on his face, deciding he would mask his fear with bravado. “Depends on who you talk to.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, punk.” The one on the left growled. He had yellowing teeth and dirty fingernails, but his uniform and the gun on his hip were cleaner than anything that Dan had seen before. 

 

Dan just kept the shit-eating grin on his face as they cuffed him and dragged him into the interrogation room. 

 

-

 

The interrogation room was dark, furnished with a simple desk and a one-way mirror. Dan felt like he was walking into every cliche cop movie he had ever seen. 

 

“So,” Dan said, trying to project an aura of ease and calm- though he was probably failing, “is this where the magic happens?”

 

Yellow-teeth grunted before socking Dan in the jaw, “I warned you, punk, shut the fuck up and sit down.”

 

Dan decided that Yellow-teeth needed to take a few anger management classes and maybe take up a career in boxing- if that ever became legal again. 

 

The two cops handcuffed him to the desk. Dan felt the fingers of apprehension jitter down his spine as the two cops left the room, leaving him all alone. The dark, empty room unnerved him, but he’d be damned if he let  _ any _ of these fuckers know that. 

 

Dan grinned, looking into the mirror, “So… you guys just gonna watch me? ‘Cause that pretty creepy and I might have to kinkshame you for that," he shrugged his shoulders, trying for nonchalance (and probably failing), "just saying.”

 

Silence. Not that Dan expected anything to happen, but he got the feeling that he might have to wait a while until whoever was on the other side of that mirror decided to talk to him face to face.  _ Did Mom have to go through this too? _ A small voice in the dark recess of Dan’s mind wondered. Dan sort of wished that voice would shut up.

 

Dan stared at the glass and his reflection stared back. He had a feeling that this would be a long night, but at least everyone he knew would be safe. He settled back in his chair- no reason to be uncomfortable, this would be a long wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much if you've continued to stick this story out despite the length between chapters and the rest of the bullshit that we've put you through, we love you so much and every comment/kudos really helps us and makes our day :)
> 
> If you would like to yell at me about this fic, or just yell with me in general, my tumblr is [ Just-another-shipper.tumblr.com ](http://just-another-shipper.tumblr.com).


	13. COOKIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil is really worried and bakes...a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my doods, sorry we've been absent for the last month or so. Real life got the best of us this summer. We're really really really really really sorry we should be back to regularly scheduled programming. :-) Hope you babies like this chapter ;3 
> 
> Song for this chapter is [ Action Cat by Gerard Way ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NK86mayKTY).

_ 2 days since Dan went missing _

 

“Phil relax, sweetie, he will be fine,” Louise said to Phil in a soothing tone. 

 

“Are you sure? Because I feel like something is  _ very _ wrong.” Phil said, sounding a bit harsher than he meant, “No, I’m sorry, you’re probably right. He probably just needed to cool down or something.”

 

“Love, he’s done this before, he’ll be back soon or at least call.”

 

“I know, I’m just so worried about him,” Phil said, “What if some really bad has happened? What if he got kidnapped? What if he got mugged? What if he’s sitting in some alley somewhere-”

 

Louise cut him off, “Phil, he’s okay, you just need to trust him to come back soon,”

 

“Okay…okay, you’re right, I shouldn’t be this worried,” Phil said, still feeling anxious as hell on the inside. He felt like if he had anymore worry in his body, his insides would melt. He wondered why he was so worried about Dan. “Louise? Am I totally crazy for being this worried? I mean... we did just fight, I’m supposed to be mad at him, aren’t I?”

 

“No, of course you’re not crazy. We’re all worried about him too dear,” Louise said, rubbing his back, “but I do think you should cut him a little slack, I mean how do you tell someone you like- and only recently met- that you play  _ music _ for a career and fraternize with the Underground punks? It’s just not brought up that much in casual conversation.”

 

“I understand that, but I’m really more upset with him because it came as a shock to me,” Phil said. He really wasn’t all that upset with Dan. He did have reservations about his  _ lifestyle _ though. Since Phil could remember, he was taught by his school, his friends, and- most of all- his parents that music, drinking, drugs, horror movies, contact sports, and even (to some extent)  _ books _ were bad. But no one had ever told him why. So Phil never agreed with it personally, though it would kill his parents if he said how he really felt. He thought that the morality board was taking away part of people's freedoms, taking away joy and life. So Phil really didn’t mind Dan’s participation in The Underground. Phil was actually coming around to the idea that he wanted in. 

 

It had been a very unsettling couple of days.

 

Louise stayed at Phil’s for the remainder of the evening to prevent anymore breakdowns. They watched some old Keeping up with the Kardashians and joked around while Phil tried to ignore the worried feeling in his gut every time he looked at the chair Dan sat in when he was over.

 

After Louise left, Phil layed in bed tossing and turning and feeling genuinely sick. Finally,  Phil decided he would walk around his apartment instead. Phil ended up in the kitchen- just to keep his hands busy- he went through all of his shelves and cabinets, looking for nothing in particular. A bag of granulated sugar caught his eye and he decided he would bake something. Cooking had always calmed Phil down. Even when he was a kid and things would be bad at home he would go into the kitchen and make cookies for his friends. 

 

Phil got all the ingredients he needed and started baking. It was a ritual in his head by now, set the oven, mix the eggs and the flour, add the sugar, ect. When he took his fourth batch of cookies out of the oven the sun was just beginning to rise. He looked at the clock on the microwave and it read 6:11. Phil did feel a little better but he had no idea what to do with four dozen cookies. He was also exhausted. He decided he would text Louise and ask her to come by for cookies and nap. 

 

He went back into his bedroom and grabbed his phone. He sent Louise a quick text to come by when she had a chance and wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon. On his way to sleep he decided he’d go back to The Underground and see if anyone knew where Dan had gone.

 


	14. You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dan languishes in prison and there is a PLOT TWIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look! a sort of timely update! Are you shocked? 'Cause I am. 
> 
> So I, Shipper, just started college, so the updates may be a little more erratic, but I'm going to try to keep updating as regularly as possible. Just a fair warning if we don't post for a while. Sorry in advance!
> 
> The song for this chapter is [Fuck Police Brutality ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smFVm7UIjbg) by Anti-Flag. 
> 
> A reminder that you can totally come talk to me on [tumblr](http://just-another-shipper.tumblr.com/). Seriously, please yell at me about updates or questions or just if you want to chat, I would love it!

It had been hours since Dan had been taken to the Grey Room of Death. At first Dan was thankful that the only thing the creeps behind the glass wanted to do was watch, but as the hours ticked by, Dan realized how bad that was for him.

 

Hours alone with his thoughts, not exactly something he could cope with at the moment. 

 

He was on his fourth rendition of “99 bottles of beer” and he was hoping that whoever was on the other side of that mirror was getting annoyed. Jesus, Dan wanted to kill himself by his third performance. But it was something to do, and if it annoyed his captors? Well that was just the icing on the cake. Not that he could tell if he was causing any sort of reaction. 

 

The door to the room opened and it startled Dan so much that he yelped.  _ So much for having any sort of macho image now, _ he thought bitterly. Not that he had much of a macho image at all, but, hey, a guy could hope. 

 

A woman in a business suit walked in; Dan swallowed the fear bubbling in his throat anxiously. With her silver hair sleekly pulled back and her designer suit, she looked more like a high-powered business executive than your run-of-the-mill pig in a uniform. She seemed frighteningly competent. Dan suppressed the shiver of fear he felt running down his spine. Trotting along in her shadow was a mousy-looking guy with a clipboard. Dan immediately pegged him as a new guy still afraid of his own shadow. Dan hoped this was true.

 

Both the woman and the man sat down across from him. Man-eater, as Dan had dubbed the woman in his head, opened up a file and began reading it methodically. Mouse was fidgeting with a pen. Dan really hoped that he was just a green cop. 

 

“I see you finally decided to join me,” Dan said ironically, “I would give you a tour, but it seems like my hands are tied.”

 

Silence. 

 

Well, if they weren’t going to talk to Dan, he wasn’t going to talk to them either. 

 

Finally, Man-Eater looked up from the file and locked her eyes on him. “Daniel James Howell, age 18, known collaborator with several different rebel factions, we were never quite able to find you, but here you are.”

 

Dan flashed his cockiest grin, “I’m always happy to meet a fan. But you didn’t need to go through all of this effort for just little old me.”

 

She looked at him as if he was something she had found on the sole of her shoe. In a completely monotone voice, she told him, “You will tell us what we want to know, or you will suffer the consequences.”

 

Dan swallowed down the lump of panic he could feel building in his throat and feigned hurt, “But you haven’t even bought me dinner first, and I’m just not that kind of gal.”

 

Mouse, sitting next to her, pressed a button Dan hadn’t noticed before and Dan was suddenly seizing with electricity. After a few minutes, it was over, but Dan was shaking like a leaf, still, he just whistled and said, “Wow, that hurt! Watt’s up with that, guys?”

 

Man-Eater just leaned toward him a little and said in her grey, emotionless voice, “Where is the illegal club ‘The Underground’?”

 

Dan laughed to keep himself from sobbing like a baby, knowing what would be coming after he said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about lady.”

 

Mouse pushed the button again and Dan gasped as electricity raced through his body. When it was over he caught his breath, suppressed a moan, and said, “Well this turn of events isn’t all that shocking.”

 

There was once again no response. “Come on, guys,” Dan complained, “not even one laugh?”

 

Man-eater just repeated, “Where is the Underground?” 

 

Dan tiredly shook his head, out of puns and energy, and said, “Go ahead and shock me, I’m not gonna tell you, either way.”

 

Mouse shocked him again, but instead of the routine remaining the same, Man-Eater turned to Mouse and said, “We may need to evaluate our approach.”

 

Mouse nodded, but looked at him and said, “Yeah, he’s about as helpful as his mother.”

 

Dan felt his stomach drop and his veins turn to ice and said, in a very small voice that sounded pathetic even to himself, “What did you say about my mother?” 

 

Mouse didn’t respond, which was par for the course, but Dan could see a calculating glint in Man-Eater’s eyes as they left. 

 

Even though they failed during this interrogation, Dan knew that he had given them his trump card. They wouldn’t fail next time, he could feel it in his bones. 

-

After that, a couple of low-level pigs threw him into a solitary cell. Dan looked around. Like everything else, it was grey and soul-sucking. He quickly ate the meagre meal of crackers and water that the pigs had so graciously provided and threw himself onto the thin mattress in the corner of the room. As soon as he closed his eyes, Dan managed to drift off to an uneasy sleep, too tired to notice the suspicious stains on the pallet. Apparently, getting interrogated and tortured takes a lot out of you. Who knew?

-

The next day, the pigs brought him back to the room. After the fitful rest he had gotten the night before, Dan was tired and anxious, but he still pasted on a shit-eating grin and walked with all of the confidence he could towards the interrogation room. 

 

Thankfully, Man-Eater and Mouse were already seated at the table, so there wouldn’t be any long hours of waiting. Man-Eater’s expression was as blank as usual, but Mouse was grinning. Dan swallowed down the big knot of fear in his throat that was threatening to take his voice. 

 

“Hey guys! How was your night? Have any hot dates? I wouldn’t think so, but who knows? Maybe someone out there likes soulless and creepy,” Dan was aware the he was rambling, but it was either that, or start wondering why Mouse was smiling like that, and he really didn’t want to do that.

 

“We have a surprise for you, smart-ass.” Dan had only heard Mouse talk once before now, and his voice was almost as creepy as his grin.

 

Dan kept his grin pasted on his face though, “I love surprises! Is the surprise that you guys are gonna let me out?”

 

Of course there was no response to his sarcastic comment, some people just don’t understand comedy. It was kind of grating on Dan’s nerves though, he felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

 

“Mr. Howell,” Man-Eater’s voice broke into his mental commentary, “you tell us where to find ‘The Underground’ now.”

 

Dan scoffed, “Why would I do that?”

 

Mouse’s smile got even bigger- if that was possible. Man-Eater simply stated, “If you tell us about the Underground, we will tell you about your mother.”

 

Dan felt his stomach drop and was ashamed at how quickly he told them the information they asked for. 

 

As soon as he gave them the info, the both stood up and walked to the door. 

 

“Wait!” Dan called desperately, “What about my mother?”   
  


Man-Eater turned to look at him and said calmly, “We will first verify the information you gave us, if it is accurate, we will share with you the information about your mother.”

 

Dan dropped his head on his chest, feeling horribly shitty and walked back to his cell utterly defeated. 

-

Dan couldn’t sleep that night, guilt keeping him awake. He had just sold out his friends. He couldn’t believe all it took to break him was a single mention of his mother. How weak did he have to be, he wondered, to betray everyone he knew like that?

-

The next day, he was dreading getting dragged into the interrogation room. Inevitably, two helmeted guards appeared. Dan stood up and followed them resignedly. It took him a few minutes to realize that they weren’t headed to the Grey Room of Death, but instead seemed to be heading out of the building. 

 

“Hey guys! Not that I’m complaining, but shouldn’t we be heading the other way?” Dan asked, dread pooling in his stomach.

 

The guard on his left jostled him and growled, “Shut up, punk, new orders came in.”

 

The dread in his stomach turned to ice as he imagined where they could be taking him now that he had finished being useful. But something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. Not that he could think properly through his panic. 

 

The guards took him outside and shoved him into an unmarked van.  _ Oh God, they’re taking me to one of the prisons, no one will ever find me again.  _ Dan was in full panic mode. 

 

As they drove through the gates, alarms began sounding. 

 

“Shit!” The guard on his right said, taking off his helmet, “Tyler, I thought you said this plan was fool-proof!” 

 

Dan did a double-take. And then looked again just to be sure. “Chris?”

 

Chris just grinned and did a half-assed salute, “Hey Dan, did you miss us?”

 

On his left, Pj had taken off his mask as well. 

 

Dan gaped, “You assholes! I thought they were taking me to be killed or something!”

 

Chris and Pj just grinned. “Did you think we were just going to leave you in there?” Pj asked.

Dan still couldn’t wrap his mind around the rescue, “How did you even know where I was?” 

 

Chris said, “You should thank your new friend for that one, he and your boy helped us plan this whole thing.”

 

“Phil?” Dan asked in disbelief, “Phil helped you break me out?”

 

“Oh yeah, your boy was very good with planning it all, but your new friend was the one who found us at The Underground.”

 

Dan felt his stomach drop. 

 

The Underground. Fuck.

It had been hours since Dan had been taken to the Grey Room of Death. At first Dan was thankful that the only thing the creeps behind the glass wanted to do was watch, but as the hours ticked by, Dan realized how bad that was for him.

 

Hours alone with his thoughts, not exactly something he could cope with at the moment. 

 

He was on his fourth rendition of “99 bottles of beer” and he was hoping that whoever was on the other side of that mirror was getting annoyed. Jesus, Dan wanted to kill himself by his third performance. But it was something to do, and if it annoyed his captors? Well that was just the icing on the cake. Not that he could tell if he was causing any sort of reaction. 

 

The door to the room opened and it startled Dan so much that he yelped.  _ So much for having any sort of macho image now, _ he thought bitterly. Not that he had much of a macho image at all, but, hey, a guy could hope. 

 

A woman in a business suit walked in; Dan swallowed the fear bubbling in his throat anxiously. With her silver hair sleekly pulled back and her designer suit, she looked more like a high-powered business executive than your run-of-the-mill pig in a uniform. She seemed frighteningly competent. Dan suppressed the shiver of fear he felt running down his spine. Trotting along in her shadow was a mousy-looking guy with a clipboard. Dan immediately pegged him as a new guy still afraid of his own shadow. Dan hoped this was true.

 

Both the woman and the man sat down across from him. Man-eater, as Dan had dubbed the woman in his head, opened up a file and began reading it methodically. Mouse was fidgeting with a pen. Dan really hoped that he was just a green cop. 

 

“I see you finally decided to join me,” Dan said ironically, “I would give you a tour, but it seems like my hands are tied.”

 

Silence. 

 

Well, if they weren’t going to talk to Dan, he wasn’t going to talk to them either. 

 

Finally, Man-Eater looked up from the file and locked her eyes on him. “Daniel James Howell, age 18, known collaborator with several different rebel factions, we were never quite able to find you, but here you are.”

 

Dan flashed his cockiest grin, “I’m always happy to meet a fan. But you didn’t need to go through all of this effort for just little old me.”

 

She looked at him as if he was something she had found on the sole of her shoe. In a completely monotone voice, she told him, “You will tell us what we want to know, or you will suffer the consequences.”

 

Dan swallowed down the lump of panic he could feel building in his throat and feigned hurt, “But you haven’t even bought me dinner first, and I’m just not that kind of gal.”

 

Mouse, sitting next to her, pressed a button Dan hadn’t noticed before and Dan was suddenly seizing with electricity. After a few minutes, it was over, but Dan was shaking like a leaf, still, he just whistled and said, “Wow, that hurt! Watt’s up with that, guys?”

 

Man-Eater just leaned toward him a little and said in her grey, emotionless voice, “Where is the illegal club ‘The Underground’?”

 

Dan laughed to keep himself from sobbing like a baby, knowing what would be coming after he said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about lady.”

 

Mouse pushed the button again and Dan gasped as electricity raced through his body. When it was over he caught his breath, suppressed a moan, and said, “Well this turn of events isn’t all that shocking.”

 

There was once again no response. “Come on, guys,” Dan complained, “not even one laugh?”

 

Man-eater just repeated, “Where is the Underground?” 

 

Dan tiredly shook his head, out of puns and energy, and said, “Go ahead and shock me, I’m not gonna tell you, either way.”

 

Mouse shocked him again, but instead of the routine remaining the same, Man-Eater turned to Mouse and said, “We may need to evaluate our approach.”

 

Mouse nodded, but looked at him and said, “Yeah, he’s about as helpful as his mother.”

 

Dan felt his stomach drop and his veins turn to ice and said, in a very small voice that sounded pathetic even to himself, “What did you say about my mother?” 

 

Mouse didn’t respond, which was par for the course, but Dan could see a calculating glint in Man-Eater’s eyes as they left. 

 

Even though they failed during this interrogation, Dan knew that he had given them his trump card. They wouldn’t fail next time, he could feel it in his bones. 

-

After that, a couple of low-level pigs threw him into a solitary cell. Dan looked around. Like everything else, it was grey and soul-sucking. He quickly ate the meagre meal of crackers and water that the pigs had so graciously provided and threw himself onto the thin mattress in the corner of the room. As soon as he closed his eyes, Dan managed to drift off to an uneasy sleep, too tired to notice the suspicious stains on the pallet. Apparently, getting interrogated and tortured takes a lot out of you. Who knew?

-

The next day, the pigs brought him back to the room. After the fitful rest he had gotten the night before, Dan was tired and anxious, but he still pasted on a shit-eating grin and walked with all of the confidence he could towards the interrogation room. 

 

Thankfully, Man-Eater and Mouse were already seated at the table, so there wouldn’t be any long hours of waiting. Man-Eater’s expression was as blank as usual, but Mouse was grinning. Dan swallowed down the big knot of fear in his throat that was threatening to take his voice. 

 

“Hey guys! How was your night? Have any hot dates? I wouldn’t think so, but who knows? Maybe someone out there likes soulless and creepy,” Dan was aware the he was rambling, but it was either that, or start wondering why Mouse was smiling like that, and he really didn’t want to do that.

 

“We have a surprise for you, smart-ass.” Dan had only heard Mouse talk once before now, and his voice was almost as creepy as his grin.

 

Dan kept his grin pasted on his face though, “I love surprises! Is the surprise that you guys are gonna let me out?”

 

Of course there was no response to his sarcastic comment, some people just don’t understand comedy. It was kind of grating on Dan’s nerves though, he felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

 

“Mr. Howell,” Man-Eater’s voice broke into his mental commentary, “you tell us where to find ‘The Underground’ now.”

 

Dan scoffed, “Why would I do that?”

 

Mouse’s smile got even bigger- if that was possible. Man-Eater simply stated, “If you tell us about the Underground, we will tell you about your mother.”

 

Dan felt his stomach drop and was ashamed at how quickly he told them the information they asked for. 

 

As soon as he gave them the info, the both stood up and walked to the door. 

 

“Wait!” Dan called desperately, “What about my mother?”   
  


Man-Eater turned to look at him and said calmly, “We will first verify the information you gave us, if it is accurate, we will share with you the information about your mother.”

 

Dan dropped his head on his chest, feeling horribly shitty and walked back to his cell utterly defeated. 

-

Dan couldn’t sleep that night, guilt keeping him awake. He had just sold out his friends. He couldn’t believe all it took to break him was a single mention of his mother. How weak did he have to be, he wondered, to betray everyone he knew like that?

-

The next day, he was dreading getting dragged into the interrogation room. Inevitably, two helmeted guards appeared. Dan stood up and followed them resignedly. It took him a few minutes to realize that they weren’t headed to the Grey Room of Death, but instead seemed to be heading out of the building. 

 

“Hey guys! Not that I’m complaining, but shouldn’t we be heading the other way?” Dan asked, dread pooling in his stomach.

 

The guard on his left jostled him and growled, “Shut up, punk, new orders came in.”

 

The dread in his stomach turned to ice as he imagined where they could be taking him now that he had finished being useful. But something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. Not that he could think properly through his panic. 

 

The guards took him outside and shoved him into an unmarked van.  _ Oh God, they’re taking me to one of the prisons, no one will ever find me again.  _ Dan was in full panic mode. 

 

As they drove through the gates, alarms began sounding. 

 

“Shit!” The guard on his right said, taking off his helmet, “Tyler, I thought you said this plan was fool-proof!” 

 

Dan did a double-take. And then looked again just to be sure. “Chris?”

 

Chris just grinned and did a half-assed salute, “Hey Dan, did you miss us?”

 

On his left, Pj had taken off his mask as well. 

 

Dan gaped, “You assholes! I thought they were taking me to be killed or something!”

 

C hris and Pj just grinned. “Did you think we were just going to leave you in there?” Pj asked.

 

Dan still couldn’t wrap his mind around the rescue, “How did you even know where I was?” 

 

Chris said, “You should thank your new friend for that one, he and your boy helped us plan this whole thing.”

 

“Phil?” Dan asked in disbelief, “Phil helped you break me out?”

 

“Oh yeah, your boy was very good with planning it all, but your new friend was the one who found us at The Underground.”

 

Dan felt his stomach drop. 

 

The Underground. Fuck.


	15. Phil and the terrible, horrible, not good, very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the authors use a weak-ass time machine and Phil learns about Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter! Yay!  
> Did anyone catch my reference to that book everyone read in middle school? I amuse my self with references in chapter titles.
> 
> So, important announcement, this probably won't change much considering we don't really have a posting schedule anyway, but I (shipper) just started college, so I'll be busier than usual. I'm not sure if this will actually affect the time between updates, but head up just in case. 
> 
> Phil doesn't get a song in this chapter if only because it's late, I have homework to do, and it's hard to find songs for Phil chapters lmao. 
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://just-another-shipper.tumblr.com/), I love talking to everyone. And if you have talked to me already, I just want to let you know that you made my week!!!
> 
> That's all folks, I'll let you read the actual fic now

Louise came to Phil’s apartment soon after he sent the text. Phil was deep in concentration staring at the wall in front of him when Louise let herself in. 

 

“Hey Phil, sweetie, you okay?” Louise asked in her soft, motherly voice. 

 

“I'm okay, do you know if anyone would be at The Underground today?” Phil asked her. 

 

“Yeah, I would think so, I mean, Tyler practically lives there. Why do you wanna know?”  Louise sat down next to Phil on the wall. 

 

“Will you take me there, I wanna go ask if anyone has seen Dan anywhere,” Phil said, turning to face Louise. 

 

“Sure, do you maybe want to get some clothes that don't stink first?,” Louise asked jokingly waving her hand in front of her nose. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” and with that, Phil got up and went to change his clothes and get cleaned up. 

 

Phil walked back in the living room and he and Louise left wordlessly. The car ride through the city was quiet and Phil wondered what it would be like if cars still had radio, how quiet car rides would feel less awkward. Phil looked over at Louise then back out the window, watching all the buildings go by. They soon got into the outer city and Phil didn’t recognize any of it. 

 

“Louise are we going the right way?” Phil asked, breaking the silence. 

 

“I'm going a little differently this time. I saw a cop a little while back don't want him to follow us there,” Louise explained. 

 

“Oh ok,” Phil said. It was quiet until they got to The Underground. They parked a block away and got out of the car.

 

"Phil, I bet Tyler and Joey are in there, they might know where Dan is,” Louise said.

 

"I hope so, I'm actually starting to get really worried,” Phil said, ringing his hands. 

 

"Phil, sweetie, you don't need to be worried, I'm sure he's fine,” Louise said, trying to comfort Phil. She patted him on the back and they walked inside the subway station. 

 

The pair found their way over to the bar and Tyler practically appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of both of them. 

 

“ Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?” 

 

“Jesus Tyler, be a little quieter next time,” Louise said dramatically feeling her own heartbeat. 

 

Phil quickly said after, “Have you seen Dan? I don't know where he is.”

 

“Woah, is everything ok? I haven't seen him since you both were here last.” Tyler answered. 

 

“I don't know what's happened, I haven't heard from him either and I'm really worried about him,” Phil said taking a seat at the makeshift bar the punks made out of a ticket booth. 

 

Tyler walked behind the bar and reached under the table and pulled out a jug of what Phil could only assume was alcohol of some description. 

 

“Well he has done this before, he probably just needed to cool down,” Tyler poured the liquid into 3 glasses and handed two to Louise and Phil. 

 

“See that's what I told him,” Louise said, “but I can't help but feel different about this time. I’m worried as well.” 

 

“Okay, do you have a plan? Have you asked anyone else?” Tyler asked as Phil took a sip of the god awful concoction from his cup and sputtered.

 

“Jesus what is that,” Phil asked with a sour look on his face. 

 

“Dunno Joey made it,” Tyler shrugged and downed all the liquid in one go. “So do you guys want me to ask around? Maybe I could get someone who would know where he is.” 

 

Then suddenly a voice from out of nowhere said, “No need, I know where Dan is!” 

 

The three at the bar jumped out of their skin at the unknown voice. The strange man with flaming red hair and a black lip piercing came and stood next to the bar, well aware of the startled group. 

 

“You know Dan,” Tyler said slowly, obviously skeptical of the stranger coming into  _ his _ club. 

 

“Just met him. Lovely guy, it was truly a delight listening to him mouth off the the police officers,” Lip peircing said. 

 

“Hold up cops? What the fuck,” Louise stood up, an anxious look on her face. 

 

Phil sat quiet in his seat, feeling as if he was going to shatter in a million pieces. “Is he ok?” 

 

“I think so but I'm not sure what they did with him after they took him to a different floor.” Ben said, taking a seat with a space between him and Phil. 

 

“Oh my god,” Tyler said, pouring more liquid in his mouth. 

 

“He told me to find you guys here before they took him-hey can I get some of that?” He asked Tyler gesturing to the alcohol. 

 

“What's your name?” Tyler asked, grabbing a cup from under the table for the new guy. 

 

“Ben. Ben Cook, nice to meet you all,” Ben said, accepting the cup Tyler held out to him gratefully. He took a swig and grimaced, “woah,” 

 

Phil was still quiet in his seat, and Louise had her hand on his back, “You okay, honey?” 

 

“I don't know,” Phil stated, still studying the stranger, Ben. “What prison is he in?” He asked Ben.

 

“Grinchen Correctional, why?” Ben asked. 

 

“Because we are going to break him out,” Phil said, a determined look on his face. 

 

The three looked at him in shock.

 

“...and how exactly will we do that?” Ben asked. 

 

“I don't know yet, but we will need everyone’s help,” Phil said, talking to Tyler. 

 

Obviously not needing any more persuasion than that, Tyler grinned and said,

 

“Let's do this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also... we would not be adverse to some fan art for this fic, like please, I would love you 5ever if someone made fan art. I beg. 
> 
> Also Also, if you talk about this fic on the blue website known as tumblr, if you tag it as ybiw, that would be gr8 and I would owe you my unborn children.


	16. the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights are out and the party's over, Dan and Phil reunite and the seeds of rebellion are sown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER!
> 
> This fic is over, but the story isn't finished, at some point in the near/far-off future, we may/may not be adding another story about the actual rebellion. 
> 
> Special thanks to uranium for co-writing this and coming up with the idea, thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos, thanks to anyone who decided to read our fic. 
> 
> The song for this final chapter is [the end.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkCA2XqUJ4o) by MCR

“Guys,” Dan said, feeling shame fill every pore of himself, “we have to get to The Underground. The pigs know where it is.”

 

“Shit!” Chris exclaimed. “How did the fuckers find out?”   
  


“It doesn’t matter right now,” PJ said, forever earning him a special place in Dan’s heart, “But we have to hurry up.”

 

He crawled into the front of the van where Tyler was driving and told him the news. If the extremely loud expletives emanating from the front of the car was any indication, Tyler hadn’t taken the news any better than the other two. 

 

Within no time, they had made it to The Underground. 

 

Dan and the others jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived. Not even caring what he sounded like, he asked the others where Phil was. 

 

PJ just pointed in the general direction of the Bar and Dan made his war over to Phil. Dan approached the bar half expecting Phil to yell or to hit him or something but Phil just turned around and hugged Dan so tight it almost hurt. They stood like that buried in each other for a few moments then Phil pulled away just a little so Dan could see the silent tears trailing down his face.

 

Phil whispered “I was so fucking worried.”

 

Dan laughed, he had never heard Phil curse before. 

 

“I'm a bad influence,” he said.

 

He pulled Phil’s face to his and they suddenly were kissing passionately in the bar that was soon to be raided by the fucking pigs. 

 

They were hugging again when Tyler approached them and said that they needed to get the fuck out of there before the doom patrol showed up. Dan responded, “Tell everyone you know to get here quick. I have a better idea,” and took Phils hand in his and smirked like the devil. 

 

Like Dan had asked everyone they knew was there dressed to the nines in leather and buckles. Battle armor. The band was already on stage when they heard the sirens. Dan and Phil were on stage and Dan was shouting at the crowd to fight, to fuck shit up, he told them to rage and fight and bleed. So they did. It was the biggest uprising the morality board had faced. Dan and Phil had won their title as kings of the rebellion. Playing shows and whoever told them no could fuck right on off. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back because there are Things I want to say. Originally, this fic was much longer with a much more convoluted story line, but life has gotten busy for both me (I just started college and currently am trying to update my own fic in a timely manner) and uranium (school, life, stress, the works). We still have so many head cannons for this 'verse, so hit me up on [tumblr](http://just-another-shipper.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat about it. 
> 
> Also, this fic was inspired by many things, but primarily by this mcr fic, [Heaven's Not About Your Reputation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27280), so check that out if you want.


End file.
